


Ephemeral

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Severus Snape y Lily Evans sólo tienen en común la Casa de Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sangre Sucia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito bastante antes de la publicación de los últimos libros. En él, Snape y Lily no son amigos de la infancia. Además utiliza la teoría de que Lily pertenecía a Slytherin *insertar largo comentario sobre cómo habría dado más profundidad a la historia y equilibrado las cosas y convertido a Slytherin en una casa más en vez de en una caricatura llena de gente mala*

_Why do you have to be so unkind?  
Why do I have to be so inclined to loose my mind?  
Well, I've got plenty of time,  
time to figure it out._

\- Bueno, ya está bien. Acompáñame - ordenó Layla poniéndose en pie. Lily se frotó la cara, que comenzaba a picar después del ataque de llanto, y la miró sin comprender. Sus lágrimas nunca duraban demasiado, sobre todo si Layla Spectum estaba cerca. Se le ocurrió por un instante que en esos momentos a muchos les hubiera atemorizado la enfurecida Ravenclaw, altísima, al menos bastante más alta que Lily, agitando su cabeza pelirroja con indignación.

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Lily de forma retórica. De todos modos, la acompañaría. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era echar un vistazo a los libros. Se puso en pie apenas unos minutos después de volver del lago hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ya no había lágrimas, pero sí una vergüenza creciente en su estómago, por haber irrumpido en el Gran Comedor durante una hora de estudio para que Layla la consolase de inmediato. Aquello no era propio de una Slytherin. Ahogó un suspiro al darse cuenta del auténtico motivo de su vergüenza... quizá no mereciera estar en Slytherin, y desde luego era una sangre sucia. Se sentía como si fuera culpa suya.

\- A hacer que Severus te pida perdón, por supuesto - respondió Layla mirándola como si no existiera otra respuesta.

\- No, Layla, en serio, no hace falta... déjale tranquilo... - Lily dejó caer los hombros y negó con la cabeza, pensando en volver a sentarse o meterse bajo la mesa.

\- Hay que hacer que se arrepienta antes de que olvide qué ha hecho mal - casi canturreó Cheryl distraídamente, volviendo a escribir en su pergamino. Era obvio que no pensaba acompañarlas; nunca lo hacía si ellas no se lo pedían.

\- Quizá eso funcione con los perros, pero no creo que sirva para Severus - musitó Lily notando los párpados pesados.

\- Bueno, no se ha comportado exactamente como un ser humano - Layla le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sacándola del Gran Comedor. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, y Layla agachó la cabeza para susurrar, tirando levemente de los mechones ambarinos de Lily. - Sabes que no lo dijo en serio...

\- No sé por qué lo hizo, Layla. Él siempre había sido... bueno, no amable. No, pero no como los otros...

\- Estaba furioso - atajó Layla conduciéndola por los corredores. - Esa pandilla de imbéciles... y el nerviosismo de los exámenes, fíjate en ti, llorando como una boba por una tontería semejante...

\- Tienes razón.

\- Claro que tengo razón, ¿te importaría memorizarlo? - sonrió Layla, y la abrazó con fuerza. Lily asintió.

\- Cada vez que dices eso me recuerdas a Dux...

\- Bueno, ella cogería a Severus del cuello y le sostendría por la ventana de la Torre Norte, pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos - Layla se detuvo en un cruce de corredores y miró hacia los lados. - Éste es tu territorio, ¿por dónde?

\- Deberíamos escribirla, para contarla cómo van los TIMOs - sugirió Lily cogiendo a Layla de la manga de la camisa.

Con un suspiro, Layla se apoyó en la piedra fría de las paredes y la miró.

\- Supongo que esa prisa por escribir a Medusa cuando hace dos semanas que recibiste su última carta no tiene nada que ver con Severus Snape, ¿verdad?

Lily se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que Layla interpretaría su silencio a la perfección. Claro que no quería encontrar a Severus, y mucho menos que Layla le obligase a pedirla perdón. Sabía que la Ravenclaw ejercía una extraña influencia sobre él, pero que utilizase esa influencia para hacerle disculparse por algo de lo que seguramente no se arrepentía... Levantó la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. ¿A qué venía aquel espectáculo? Era hija de muggles y encima Slytherin; “sangre sucia” era algo que escuchaba cada día.

\- Vamos a la lechucería - metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica de Layla, buscando las plumas y pergaminos que solía llevar siempre encima, haciéndola revolverse y reír.

\- No hay como un trauma para acordarse de las amigas lejanas - exclamó manoteando, golpeando a Lily en los brazos desnudos y emprendiendo el camino de regreso sin saber muy bien qué pasillos tomar.

Lily ahogó un suspiro de alivio y terminó de atarse el pelo como pudo, feliz de alejarse de la Sala Común de Slytherin, que posiblemente en aquellos momentos estuviera llena. Celebrar los exámenes que iban finalizando, esperar a los siguientes, aprovechar la suspensión de algunas clases, había vuelto la normalmente tranquila sala en un lugar bullicioso. Estaba deseando llegar a séptimo; la sola idea de librarse de la gente de los cursos superiores hizo que sonriera. Y una vez llegada a séptimo... quedarse allí para siempre. Echaba de menos a su familia en ocasiones aisladas, pero no se atrevía a pensar cómo echaría de menos el castillo cuando finalmente terminase séptimo.

Apresuró el paso y pensó que debía aprovechar las dos semanas de quinto curso que aún le quedaban. Y en verano se llevaría parte de Hogwarts a casa unas semanas, en la persona de Layla, y puede que sus padres aceptasen invitar también a Medusa, la chica italiana, siempre que Petunia no se pusiera histérica. Chocó con Layla, que se había detenido a pocos pasos de las escaleras.

\- El Destino te odia - ronroneó Layla bromista, con una frase que repetían muy a menudo. Si alguien derramaba tinta sobre los deberes recién terminados, cuando en Honeydukes se agotaban los caramelos de limón y chocolate a los que Lily era adicta, “el Destino me odia”. En ese momento, al ver quién bajaba las escaleras con sus habituales pasos silenciosos, Lily sintió que era verdad y el Destino la odiaba.

Retrocedió un poco, reviviendo de improviso el dolor y la sensación de injusticia que la habían hecho romper a llorar nada más alejarse del lago, más fuertes, más inesperados, y se odió por dejar que la dominasen. Snape no las había visto, llevaba la vista clavada en el suelo y el pelo, negro y enredado, le tapaba la cara. Como cada vez que le veía, Lily tuvo la impresión de que caminaba a ciegas, guiado por la simple costumbre, y casi lo confirmó cuando Snape chocó con la mano extendida de Layla. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada, con las mejillas pálidas ligeramente enrojecidas. Miró a Layla con sorpresa, después con fastidio.

\- Spectum, siempre en medio, cómo no. - susurró gravemente dando un paso a un lado, con la intención obvia de esquivar a Layla y seguir con su camino.

\- Severus, tenemos que hablar.

Snape levantó una ceja y la miró ladeando la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - murmuró entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo creo que sí - afirmó Layla, y se apartó de forma que Lily fuera visible. - Creo que en realidad no querías decir lo que dijiste. Una disculpa estaría bien.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily, Snape también retrocedió. Ahora Layla estaba en medio, como un juez, o una profesora de parvulario que espera que dos niños se den la mano. Lily miró al lugar donde el suelo y la pared se juntaban, formando un hueco lleno de polvo y suciedad, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en otro lugar. Que Snape hubiera perdido de repente la expresión colérica que mostraba segundos antes, sustituida por algo parecido a la confusión, no contribuyó a hacerla sentir mejor. De todos modos el chico pronto volvió a incorporarse, casi tan alto como Layla, y recuperó un aire taciturno.

\- No debí decir en alto delante de tanta gente que eres una sangre sucia. Aunque lo seas. - recitó de un tirón sin mirarla. Layla abrió la boca y le miró, pero Lily asintió y rodeándolos empezó a subir las escaleras.

\- Severus, cómo puedes ser tan... ¡Lily! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Eso no era una disculpa!

\- A mí me vale - contestó Lily desde arriba, sonriendo un poco antes de marcharse.

Layla miró a Snape, incrédula y enfadada a partes iguales, y contuvo las ganas de sacudirle agitando las manos expresivamente.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Severus? - exclamó finalmente.

\- ¿A qué ha venido qué? - preguntó Snape desafiante.

\- ¿”Sangre sucia”? - Layla se llevó las manos a la cintura, luego al cuello, y ante la mirada impasible de Snape las dejó caer a los costados. - Sabes, si tenías alguna oportunidad de acercarte a Lily, la has perdido hoy. Y también la de disculparte, cuando te la he ofrecido en bandeja.

Como única respuesta, Snape se limitó a pasear la mirada por el techo del pasillo. Con un resoplido rabioso Layla puso un pie en el primer escalón y frunció el ceño, concentrada en algo que no lograba atrapar, y sintiendo casi como un fracaso personal que tras cinco años junto a él todavía no fuera capaz de comprenderle.

\- Cada día te entiendo menos, Severus - suspiró, mirando entristecida al chico alto y desgarbado al pasar a su lado.

Dándose la vuelta, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin mirarla, Snape siguió su camino.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que lo intentes.


	2. Tras el cristal

_When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
when exactly do you mean?  
See, I've already waited too long  
and all my hope is gone._

La monotonía del paisaje era una de las cosas que hacía el viaje de vuelta tan imposible de calcular. Bien podían haber recorrido quinientos kilómetros que dos mil; durante horas el mismo páramo verde, salpicado con puntos color lavanda y amarillo. Hacia aproximadamente el mediodía abandonaban el paisaje algo más montañoso que les acompañaba en la primera etapa. Ni una casa, ni la más ligera señal de civilización, tampoco tendido eléctrico... El Expreso surcaba a toda velocidad aquel mar de campiña, repleto de olores cálidos del verano que empezaba. Sólo de vez en cuando la locomotora silbaba y atravesaban túneles o nubes blancas durante unos minutos; Lily suponía que eran las zonas habitadas, y que así era como el Expreso de Hogwarts se protegía de miradas indiscretas: bajo una niebla espesa que casi podía sostenerse en la mano.

Hasta la hora de comer el tren había sido un hervidero de actividad, de alumnos persiguiéndose por los pasillos a medio cambiar de ropa, con sus pantalones o faldas muggles y las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una extraña combinación muy ruidosa. Asomarse al estrecho corredor era meterse de lleno en el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones escapando incluso a través de las puertas cerradas de los compartimentos. Todo el mundo tenía una última broma, un último consejo, una despedida que no podía esperar. Parecía mentira que fuera el mismo tren... apenas un par de horas después el Expreso de Hogwarts sólo transportaba vagones silenciosos. Debían ser cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el día, nublado en Hogsmeade, se había aclarado a medida que alcanzaban las tierras del Sur. Con el sol radiante y el paisaje invariable, el cansancio había hecho mella en los viajeros. Una pesadez nueva llegó a los alumnos, que volvieron poco a poco a sus compartimentos, agotadas ya las bromas y las despedidas. Cada viaje de regreso era así, recordaba Lily, con la cabeza golpeando el cristal al rebotar a cada ligera sacudida del vagón. En el viaje de Septiembre era imposible adivinar cuándo empezaría o cesaría la agitación, porque se renovaba aleatoriamente hasta alcanzar su punto álgido antes de llegar a Hogsmeade, pero las últimas horas del viaje de Junio eran siempre iguales. El Expreso era ahora un tren fantasma. Los pies descalzos de Layla se movieron en su regazo.

Bostezó largamente y quitándose la cortina de la cabeza paseó la mirada somnolienta por el compartimento cerrado y sus tres ocupantes, con los ojos llenos de la niebla blanca que los rodeaba. Cheryl había bajado las persianas y cerrado las cortinas, y dormía profundamente acurrucada en la esquina opuesta. Lily siempre encontraba sorprendente la manera en la que se encogía hasta ocupar el mínimo espacio, y su capacidad de conciliar el sueño en esa postura. La había visto quedarse dormida en una de las sillas de la clase de Encantamientos... Pasó los dedos lentamente por los tobillos de Layla, que se había recostado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Lily sabía bien que no estaba dormida por completo, y no necesitaba mirarla para imaginar que abriría los ojos de vez en cuando, sólo para comprobar que todo seguía igual.

Deby Rudabaugh leía el libro que Cheryl había dejado sobre el asiento, pero alzó la mirada al ver moverse a Lily y mostró una sonrisa cómplice, la misma de cinco años atrás, cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. En aquel primer viaje Deby había asegurado a Lily que estarían en Ravenclaw, porque todos los Rudabaugh habían estado allí y Lily parecía lo bastante inteligente. Las dos habían sido sorteadas aquella misma noche en Slytherin. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa paseando la mirada por los pantalones vaqueros que Deby había ido pintando a lo largo del curso, llenos de águilas, serpientes y algunas de las constelaciones que habían visto en clase de Astronomía, además de varios cascabeles repartidos en los bajos y el cinturón, y se preguntó por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador había sido tan imprevisible en sus dos casos. Incluso Layla estaba de acuerdo en que Deby hubiera sido una excelente Ravenclaw “si a veces no fuera tan Slytherin”.

Layla le dio una patada en la rodilla, Lily la golpeó en el muslo con la palma abierta y Deby las miró sobre las tapas azules de “Momo” con curiosidad, aunque apenas tres cuartos de hora antes se hubiera metido en el compartimento diciendo que sólo venía a saludar, y añadiendo luego que había cambiado de opinión y quería estar tranquila mientras leía.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces, loca!? - exclamó Lily con voz ahogada, empujando los pies de Layla al suelo, y ésta se llevó un dedo a los labios incorporándose a medias, apoyándose en la ventana del pasillo.

\- Alguien se paró hace un rato ahí fuera - explicó en un rápido susurro. Deby y Lily se inclinaron hacia ella. Una sombra alta y oscura se recortó unos momentos en la tela gris de las persianas.

\- Creo que es el maldito Sirius - Lily entrecerró los ojos y Layla asintió.

\- No estará planeando nada bueno, parado ahí... ¿recordáis cuando pusieron aquella cosa en el zumo de Madeleine Freebush y cada vez que alguien la dirigía la palabra se ponía a ladrar? Hufflepuff perdió veinte puntos antes de que se le pasase...

\- Estos leones... - Deby sacudió la cabeza y pareció realmente indignada. Cuando los mechones castaños que se escapaban de las horquillas dejaron de moverse, sonrió con los ojos brillantes, a medio camino entre el dorado y el castaño. - ¿Le decimos que entre?

Lily resopló y Layla se echó a reír.

\- Deby... Sirius nunca compartiría habitáculo con alguien que ha salido con Lucius Malfoy... - ante las palabras de Layla, Deby volvió a ponerse seria y se llevó una mano al pecho de su camiseta desteñida.

\- Entre Lucius y yo ya no hay nada - aseguró, a lo que Layla se limitó a alzar las cejas, asintiendo poco convencida. Una nueva ráfaga de luz recortó otra vez la silueta del chico moreno que permanecía fuera. - Alguien debería salir a ver qué hace, no me gustaría que de repente la lámpara se convirtiera en una tarántula o empezase a escupir pus.

\- Lily - dijo Layla al instante, y ambas la miraron.

\- ¿Qué? Por mí puede quedarse ahí hasta que le atropelle el carrito de las golosinas - se encogió de hombros pero la perspectiva de tener a Sirius Black tramando algo fuera de su compartimento empezaba a resultar demasiado amenazadora.

\- Se te dan bien esa panda de salvajes - sentenció Deby echándose hacia atrás con un tintineo, y volviendo a abrir el libro. Lily arrugó la nariz.

\- Hace un minuto querías llevártelo a...

\- Míralo así, Potter se enfurecería si te hiciera algo a ti sola, pero nosotras no tenemos inmunidad. Si salimos nosotras podría hacernos salir orejas de conejito y a todo el mundo le haría gracia - atajó Layla.

\- No os quedarían mal. Siempre me toca a mí sacar la basura. Se va a enterar - gruñó Lily haciéndolas un gesto de burla. Se puso en pie y saltó sobre las maletas abiertas del suelo, saliendo al pasillo violentamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - ¡¡Black, cuál es tu maldito...!! Oh, hola, Severus.

El muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos y Lily se llevó una mano a la frente, jurando por unos segundos que había logrado asustarle, pero debió ser sólo una impresión suya porque pronto Snape volvía a parecer indiferente. Le miró en silencio, preguntándose si la quietud del vagón no era demasiado densa, demasiado silenciosa ahora que sólo ellos estaban en el pasillo, como si de repente sólo existieran en el tren y en el planeta Severus, callado y alto, y ella, pequeña y contrariada. La idea resultaba extrañamente creíble.

\- ¿No vas a cambiarte? - preguntó finalmente, mirando la túnica negra y los pantalones que asomaban bajo ella, también negros, exactamente igual que los que Snape llevaba cada día en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cambiarme? - repitió Snape perplejo, y Lily asintió pensando si no hubiera preferido haberse encontrado a Sirius. Sabía cómo manejar a Black y compañía, llevaba haciéndolo años, tenía el discurso preparado... era infinitamente más fácil. Señaló sus propios pantalones cortos y su camiseta azul.

\- Ropa más... normal, ya sabes. - se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto Snape la examinó fugazmente. En algunas familias de magos vestían túnicas todo el tiempo, recordó. - Bueno, sin túnicas del colegio, ropa más bonita...

“¿¿Estás hablando de ropa con Severus Snape??” interrogó una voz molesta en su cabeza, y a medida que volvía el incómodo silencio deseó simplemente que la tragara la tierra. Sin grandes aspavientos, sin estridencias...

\- Y... ¿Qué tal los TIMO’s? - la voz ligeramente rota la sacó de sus ideas sobre el suelo del vagón abriéndose y desapareciendo en un montón de aquella niebla. Sonrió notando que el silencio se hacía menos mareante.

\- Creo que es la conversación más estúpida que he tenido nunca - afirmó risueña, agradecida por recuperar el control y de alguna manera la conciencia de la situación. Snape apartó la vista del rodapié para mirarla un segundo.

\- Muy observadora - murmuró incómodo, pero no la importó. Sabía por fin a qué se debía aquella escena tan surrealista.

\- Te perdono - asintió, frotándose los brazos.

\- ¿Qué? - Snape se apartó el pelo de la frente y Lily volvió a asentir, sonriendo, dando un pequeño salto sobre los talones.

\- Venías a disculparte, y estás disculpado.

\- Cómo has... ¿por qué crees eso? - preguntó Snape mirando alternativamente a la puerta del compartimento y a Lily, que se balanceaba sobre sus pies con las manos a la espalda.

\- Porque hubieras sido incapaz de decírmelo y necesitabas que yo lo intuyera.

Silencio de nuevo; el tren dio una sacudida y Snape trastabilló un paso hacia delante, luego retrocedió y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana.

\- ¿Siempre lo adivinas todo? - levantó la cabeza y Lily supuso que él también había perdido y luego recuperado su habitual actitud desafiante.

\- No tanto como me gustaría - respondió intentando que volviera a mirarla, pero toda su atención parecía centrada en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Me alegro.

\- No se te nota demasiado. - susurró Lily dándose por vencida, con la espalda en el cristal. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, aterrorizada ante lo que parecía el regreso de aquella sensación paralizante. Mordiéndose las uñas, paseó la mirada por el pasillo, y la pareció ver de reojo que Snape volvía a mirarla por unos momentos antes de incorporarse.

\- Hasta Septiembre - musitó sucintamente al oír una puerta abrirse, y echó a andar en dirección contraria tan de repente que cuando Lily se dio cuenta ya estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen verano! - exclamó poniéndose de puntillas, y sin volverse apenas Snape se encogió de hombros y desapareció en el siguiente vagón.

\- ¿Engatusando a Snivellus para que te haga los deberes? - Lily cerró los ojos y reconoció la voz de Sirius sin necesidad de volverse, y le oyó chasquear la lengua acercándose a su espalda. - No creo que merezca la pena el sacrificio.

\- ¿No puedo librarme de vosotros ni siquiera la última tarde? - masculló, pero al volverse no se encontró más que con el propio Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos y su inconfundible sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Por Dios, Evans, no seas tan egocéntrica. Has sido tú quien ha aparecido en mi camino.

Sin esperar a oír nada más, Lily abrió la puerta del compartimento de un tirón y entró, pero al ir a cerrarla Sirius la detuvo y asomó la cabeza al interior, echando un rápido vistazo a las maletas hechas un desastre, a Cheryl dormida y a Layla, que frunció el ceño al verle.

\- Señorita Rudabaugh... - Sirius hizo un gesto galante por el que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts hubieran matado y, con un guiño a Layla y Lily, Deby salió de un salto al pasillo. Lily los observó alejarse en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Snape, Sirius jugando con los cascabeles del cinturón de Deby. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre Layla, que la rodeó con un brazo. En el rato que había pasado en el pasillo habían salido de la nube de niebla, el cielo se había vuelto morado y en apenas una hora encontraría a sus padres, sin Petunia, por supuesto, esperándola en el andén. Bostezó y frotó la mejilla contra el estómago de Layla.

\- ¿Así que sólo quería secuestrar a Deby? - murmuró Layla perezosamente, casi maullando. Lily cerró los ojos; la conversación con Severus había sido tan rara que ni siquiera tenía ganas de contársela en ese momento.

\- En este colegio están todos locos - susurró, sintiendo el cansancio de todo un año acumularse en los párpados. Los dedos frescos de Layla apartaron mechones de cabello de su frente.

\- Sí que has tardado en darte cuenta. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

\- Creo que será lo mejor - volvió a bostezar y dejó caer el brazo sobre la cintura de Layla. Notando que el traqueteo del tren se apagaba en sus oídos a medida que caía dormida, musitó tenuemente. - Severus Snape me pidió perdón...

Asintiendo, Layla la dejó dormir y sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: How soon is now


	3. Niveles de atención

_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
They've got hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!   
And what's with all the carrots?   
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?_

\- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras después de comer... ¿quieren que vomitemos la empanada? - murmuró Lily aminorando su carrera por el claustro al alcanzar la puerta del aula, y terminando de colocarse la corbata correctamente.

El verano parcialmente compartido en casa de los Evans las había tratado de maneras muy distintas. Mientras la piel luminosa de Layla permanecía impoluta y tan clara como a mediados de invierno, toda la cara de Lily estaba más cubierta de pecas que nunca, y el resto de su cuerpo tenía un saludable color galleta sobre el que Layla no se cansaba de bromear. Asintió preguntándose si no habrían corrido demasiado, porque ningún otro alumno de sexto, Slytherin ni Ravenclaw, se encontraba en los alrededores. Sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta, lo que significaba que la profesora De Valera ya había llegado. Con un suspiro Lily se cambió la bolsa de hombro y atravesó la puerta dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a los grabados del umbral, seguida por Layla.

\- Adoro esta clase - susurró al entrar, aunque ninguna de las dos sabían muy bien si se refería al aula o a la materia. El sol de Septiembre entraba con fuerza por cada ventana y se dividía entre las columnas que sostenían el techo, iluminando los pupitres y el estrado del profesor. Todo parecía nuevo, como si lo vieran por primera vez y todo el curso anterior, lleno de quemaduras y destrozos accidentales jamás hubiera tenido lugar.

Sentada en la mesa, con los pies colgando, Dana De Valera sostenía un ejemplar del Profeta mientras se miraba las rodillas. Alzó la vista lo estrictamente necesario para que Lily y Layla supieran que las había visto, y luego bajó al suelo lentamente, incorporándose con pereza. La profesora solía recibirlas con una sonrisa y algún gesto lleno de ánimo, por eso su aparente indiferencia las hizo intercambiar una mirada de curiosidad.

\- Buenas tardes, profesora - saludó Layla educadamente, dando un pequeño empujón a Lily para que caminase delante. Tras la mesa de Dana, apiladas contra la pared, había una veintena de cajas de madera con puertas y candados. Algunas se sacudían.

\- ¿Qué tal ha pasado el verano? - preguntó Lily con el tono más ligero que pudo. Al instante De Valera levantó la cabeza, con lo que los rizos que la habían tapado la cara se deslizaron tras sus hombros, y sonrió como siempre.

\- Evans, aprecio ese intento de curiosidad mal disimulada, pero creo que no es tu fuerte - indicó la profesora apoyando las manos en la mesa, y Lily enrojeció bajo sus pecas. De Valera suspiró y miró el haz de luz que se estrellaba a sus pies, y las motas de polvo que se elevaban desde sus botas, antes de sonreír con un gesto resignado. - De todas maneras, lo que pasa no es ningún secreto.

Tendió el Profeta a Lily, que lo extendió sobre uno de los pupitres. Las letras saltaban a la vista, en primera página, sobre la foto de un montón de gente esperando en el porche de una casa.

“MATANZA EN MANCHESTER

Claire Arkwright, su hermano Nathaniel, la esposa de éste y su hija fueron encontrados muertos en la noche de ayer, en su casa de un barrio muggle de Manchester. Un vecino se puso en contacto con los bomberos al observar “una extraña nube de humo” sobre el edificio. Alertados por esta información, un grupo de magos del Ministerio en colaboración con el cuerpo de bomberos muggles se personó en el lugar confirmando, como se temía, que la nube vista por el vecino muggle era en realidad la Marca de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Desafortunadamente no se pudo hacer nada por la familia Arkwright y se procedió a desmemorizar convenientemente a los muggles presentes en el lugar del suceso.

Como auror, Claire Arkwright, de 29 años, mantenía en secreto cada uno de sus movimientos, así como el paradero de su familia, con la que había ido a pasar unos días de vacaciones tras participar en la búsqueda y posterior encarcelamiento de Malthus Huxley. Se teme una posible filtración de los archivos confidenciales del Ministerio.

“Por desgracia no hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos lleve a identificar a los asaltantes”, informaba ayer el auror encargado de la investigación. Por su parte, Bartemius Crouch lanzó desde su asistencia al LXVII Congreso de Prisiones Mágicas otra feroz crítica contra la administración de...”

\- Es horrible... - murmuró Lily sacudiendo la cabeza. La profesora asintió con el mismo gesto de alguien que se llevara un cigarrillo a los labios, exhalando el aire lentamente entre los dedos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Son las mismas noticias, pero con nombres y caras diferentes - Lily y Layla intercambiaron una mirada de alarma ante aquel tono ausente, la falta de solidez de la profesora. Por unos instantes pareció que la persona que perdía la vista en la ventana no podía ser su enérgica profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sino una débil cáscara carente de todo el espíritu.

\- ¿Les conocía? - se aventuró a preguntar Layla. Media docena de Ravenclaws se dispersaron por la clase, algunos se acercaron al estrado con curiosidad, esperando posiblemente que De Valera estuviera contando alguna de sus aventuras como auror.

\- No es que importe mucho, pero sí. La niña, Ruth, iba a venir a Hogwarts el curso que viene. - asintió De Valera. Posó sus ojos penetrantes en cada uno de los alumnos que acababan de entrar, y su tono de voz volvió a ser el discurso ágil, lleno de seguridad al que les tenía acostumbrados. - No los conocía mucho, pero no me siento aliviada por ello. Tarde o temprano empezarán a ser los que conozco. Es un goteo incesante, alumnos… Mis amigos. Mis maestros. Vuestros hermanos, tíos o padres.

La atención de todos los presentes había seguido la breve diatriba, y un escalofrío colectivo hizo vibrar el aire mientras la mayoría asentía pensativamente. El Profeta fue pasando de mano en mano y la profesora se decidió a comenzar los preparativos para la clase. Dio un rodeo alrededor de su gran mesa y con las manos en las caderas contempló pensativa las cajas traqueteantes.

\- Vais a colocaros en parejas que se mantendrán el resto del curso… - anunció en voz alta. Lily y Layla corrieron a ocupar una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta. Con una caja debajo de cada brazo, De Valera chasqueó la lengua y sonrió burlona. - Evans… Spectum… puede que mi aspecto de venerable anciana las confunda… - quienes estaban cerca se echaron a reír; Dana De Valera no aparentaba ni uno más de los veintiséis años que les había confesado. - Por fortuna conservo mi memoria, y recuerdo que el año pasado las prohibí volver a compartir mesa en mi asignatura. Hasta que se gradúen o terminen conmigo, lo que antes ocurra.

\- Profesora De Valera, no fue culpa nuestra. Y cuando salió de la enfermería Lily me perdonó - se defendió Layla sin poder contener una sonrisa derrotada, mientras Lily asentía fervorosamente. De Valera simplemente enarcó las cejas, y la pelirroja Ravenclaw pasó sus libros a la mesa trasera con un bufido, haciendo que dos Slytherin que entraban en ese momento dieran un ligero salto y prefiriesen dar un rodeo hasta una de las mesas más alejadas.

Ravenclaw y Slytherin era posiblemente una de las combinaciones preferidas de casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Había algo en la brillantez sutil de los Ravenclaw que retaba a los Slytherin de una forma velada, a esforzarse más en lo académico que en las batallas campales en las que terminaban muchas de las clases compartidas con Gryffindor. También resultaba más positivo que juntar leones con tejones, pensó De Valera colocando una caja en cada mesa, sin poder evitar referirse a las casas en los términos “animales” en que lo hacía el alumnado. A menudo los Gryffindor miraban a Hufflepuff por encima del hombro casi tanto como hacían los Slytherin con ellos. Claire Arkwright había sido Hufflepuff y delegada, pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

\- Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo. Me consta que os habréis rascado la barriga todo el verano, afortunados vosotros… así que dejaremos el comienzo de vuestra reeducación para la siguiente clase… ¿sí, Walsh?

El chico Slytherin, aún de pie junto a una mesa de la parte media del aula, bajó la mano antes de hablar.

\- Aún no estamos todos - indicó mientras un par de alumnos más entraban en el aula. De Valera se sentó en la mesa.

\- Gracias por pasar lista en mi lugar, Riley - exclamó la profesora tan dulcemente que la mayor parte de los presentes se echaron a reír. Riley apretó los labios y su mandíbula pareció aún más cuadrada, pero no dijo nada más. - Como iba diciendo, empezaremos con algo sencillo para que vayáis despertando, en cuanto llegue el resto…

Desde su lugar privilegiado junto a la puerta, Layla escrutó fríamente a los tres Slytherin que cuchicheaban sin entrar, haciendo sitio en el banco para Tara Donahue, que se había ofrecido a ser su pareja.

\- Apuesto a que están hablando de los asesinatos - susurró inclinándose hacia delante, pero Lily se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin mirarles, y concentrar su atención en la caja de madera y sus sacudidas.

Los tres entraron y pasaron entre los bancos de Lily y Layla, murmurando con insistencia. Tras ellos, ligeramente encorvado sobre sus libros Snape cerró la puerta. Layla observó pasar a Goyle, Bode y Finney con gesto en apariencia indiferente y entonces se echó hacia delante todo lo larga que era, alcanzando sin dificultad el respaldo de la silla de Lily y cortándole el paso.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Severus! - sonrió inclinando la cabeza. Le pareció que Snape ponía los ojos en blanco bajo su cortina de cabello oscuro.

\- ¿Podrías quitarte de en medio, Spectum? - gruñó cuando fue a dar la vuelta y Layla le cortó de nuevo el paso, con un movimiento ágil y expresión interrogante.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

\- Preferiría estar en mi sitio cuando comience la clase. Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, perder puntos no está entre mis aficiones.

\- ¡Entonces genial! No los perderás porque la clase aún no ha empezado. - afirmó Layla jovialmente, balanceándose de rodillas sobre el banco. La veintena de alumnos permanecían ajenos al hecho de que ya estaban todos, y aparentemente también la profesora De Valera, que conversaba animadamente con la gente de la primera fila. - No sabía que tuvieras aficiones, ¿qué has hecho en verano?

Layla detuvo el balanceo lo suficiente para sostener la mirada molesta del chico hasta que suspiró hastiado, y sintió una gratificante sensación de triunfo.

\- Spectum, ¿me he entrometido yo en tu vida?

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! He pasado parte del verano con Evans aquí presente - explicó Layla divertida, notando cómo el desconcierto de Snape iba en aumento, y la mirada de soslayo de Lily antes de volver a manipular la caja con una dedicación total. - Hemos nadado, jugado al futbol e ido de compras. ¿Tú has ido de compras?

La paciencia de Snape pareció tocar techo. Inspiró aire lentamente y miró a su alrededor; la profesora De Valera abandonaba la mesa de dos Ravenclaw para acercarse a la de Rudabaugh y Boney, apuntando algo en su libreta, pero el resto de la clase parecía no prestar la más mínima atención. Frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que Layla Spectum obviamente se lo estaba pasando en grande. La Ravenclaw se limitó a dejar escapar una ligera carcajada antes de reanudar sus preguntas.

\- ¿O has jugado al futbol? Severus, no me mires así, es sólo un poco de socialización, no te dolerá…

\- ¿Estás segura de que esa palabra existe?

Un sonoro crujido detuvo la discusión, y ambos se volvieron a tiempo para ver cómo de la caja de Lily asomaba un pájaro brillante, del tamaño de una gallina. Las plumas de las alas y el estómago eran azules, también las del cuello, pero tanto la cabeza como la cola estaban semiocultas por racimos de larguísimas plumas verdes e irisadas, revueltas como si el animal se hubiera dedicado a golpearse contra las paredes. Anadeó torpemente, atravesando la abertura en la caja de madera, y cuando Lily alargó la mano fascinada se dejó peinar las plumas de la cabeza con una mirada dócil en los ojos amarillos. Después empezó a piar agradecido; unas notas sencillas y levemente discordantes al principio, que pronto se convirtieron en un canto agradable, tan suave que los demás alumnos no le prestaron atención.

\- ¿No es precioso? - musitó Tara sonriendo y dejando escapar un suspiro. Lily, Layla y Snape asintieron torpemente, cada uno con la vista clavada en el pájaro, que iba de un lado a otro del pupitre igual que un cantante en un concierto.

\- De Valera sí que sabe qué traernos… - Layla apoyó el rostro en las manos entrecerrando los ojos. Podría quedarse escuchando a aquel pájaro para siempre… de hecho era lo que quería, pero el ruido no la dejaba. ¿Por qué había tanto ruido? Ojalá todos se callasen, pensó, y se tapó los oídos, pero entonces no podía disfrutar de la melodía…

\- Es un fwooper - afirmó Lily de repente, girándose en su asiento pero sin poder apartar la mirada del pájaro, que se giró hacia ella y redobló la belleza de su canto.

\- Pero los fwoopers son… - Tara no llegó a terminar la frase, sino que tamborileó con los dedos en la madera, moviendo la cabeza acompasadamente.

\- Os digo que es un fwooper… nos volverá locos… - suspiró Lily, notando que la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas, mientras los ojos amarillos del pájaro se convertían en espirales de hipnotizador… extendió la mano a ciegas, buscando algo a lo que sujetarse, y golpeó el brazo de Snape, que sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Lily observó de soslayo cómo sacaba la varita de un bolsillo y apuntaba con ella al fwooper, iba a hacerle daño, iba a hacer que se callara, pero se moriría si dejaba de oír esa música y…

\- Quietus

El fwooper detuvo su canto y agitó la cabeza consternado, lanzando un picotazo a la varita de Snape y agitando las alas con enfado, sin llegar a despegar el vuelo. Paulatinamente Tara, Layla y Lily regresaron a la clase ante la mirada divertida de De Valera que, libreta en mano, inspeccionó al pájaro con aire crítico.

\- Que esta clase os haya resultado fácil no es excusa para que decidáis por vuestra cuenta cuándo comenzarla - regañó la profesora, aunque por la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro obviamente habían hecho lo correcto. - Evans y Snape… extraña combinación.

Snape tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras Layla se encogía de hombros disimulando un acceso de risa y el fwooper saltaba al regazo de Lily.

\- Profesora, mi pareja no es... - comenzó Snape, pero De Valera le interrumpió enseguida.

\- Haberlo pensado antes de resolver el ejercicio. Ahora abrid el libro en el capítulo tres hasta que hayan silenciado a los demás. - señaló con la barbilla a la mayoría de las cajas aún cerradas. Otro canto se apagó en la primera fila, mientras Boney se frotaba los ojos frenéticamente y Deby mordisqueaba el extremo de su varita observando con frialdad su fwooper naranja. - Os explicaré los datos básicos y vuestros compañeros repetirán el ejercicio. Severus, no pongas esa cara de terror o vuestro fwooper lo tendrá muy fácil. Ah, y 10 puntos para Slytherin por reaccionar con rapidez.

Con un guiño se dio la vuelta y se alejó, terminando de apuntarlos en la libreta. Sin decir una palabra Lily quitó su bolsa del banco para dejarla en el suelo. De nuevo el crujido de la madera indicó que Layla se había echado otra vez hacia delante.

\- Todo el año aquí, Severus... ¿no has traído nada que pueda romper? - bromeó sonriente. Snape la devolvió una sonrisa burlona, mostrando los dientes, y se sentó mirando al frente. Algo se movió junto a sus piernas: desde el regazo de Lily el fwooper le lanzaba picotazos furibundos.

\- Disculpa... - musitó tragando saliva. Lily miró hacia abajo y luego a él, echándose hacia atrás. Snape cogió al pájaro con ambas manos y lo dejó caer en la caja tan rápido como pudo.

\- Ten cuidado - advirtió Lily inclinándose sobre el fwooper, que saltaba frenéticamente y dirigía a Snape miradas de indiscutible odio cada vez que lograba asomarse por el borde de la caja.

\- ¿Cuidado? ¿Con ese pollo azul?

\- Es nuestro pollo azul - respondió Lily sencillamente, adoptando una expresión dubitativa. - Creo que se va a llamar Ringo.

\- ¿Le has puesto nombre a nuestro ejercicio? - preguntó atónito, y Lily se volvió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Algún problema? - inquirió amenazante. Snape la observó desconcertado y sacó sus libros de la bolsa.

\- No... ninguno.

\- ¡Estupendo! - desde la caja se oían los feroces picotazos del bicho enloquecido y mudo. Lily se echó a reír. - Tranquilo, luego me odiará a mí.

Snape se limitó a asentir y abrió el libro lentamente. Media hora más tarde, tras haber devuelto la voz al fwooper, era Lily la que se llevaba el picotazo al volver a dejarlo sin voz. Puso su dedo sangrante a apenas un palmo de su cara, con expresión triunfal.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Mejor así?

No pudo menos que encogerse de hombros.

\- Supongo que es un consuelo... Ahora nos odia a los dos.

\- Exacto - afirmó Lily pensativamente, y cerrando la caja de Ringo se llevó el dedo a la boca para no manchar los libros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: I've got a theory, del capítulo musical de Buffy Cazavampiros (Once more, with feeling).


	4. Hora de estudio

_Do you cry in the dark? The light hurts when it hits your face. You don't want anyone to see you this way. You only want to be loved and taken away by someone, so you cry in the dark_

Snape se sentó lentamente en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común y esperó a que el cuero verde dejara de crujir acomodándose para disfrutar del silencio. Aunque la Sala Slytherin no llegase al nivel de ruido que casi seguro tendría la de los Gryffindor, le era difícil concentrarse de verdad cuando a su alrededor todo eran conversaciones, risas aisladas o alumnos llamándose de un extremo a otro de la amplia mazmorra. Ni siquiera la Biblioteca podía igualar la calma que se cernía sobre los subterráneos cuando el último alumno quedaba dormido. Entonces podía leer, practicar algún encantamiento o, simplemente, terminar los deberes con tranquilidad.

Separó de un montón sus pergaminos de Aritmancia y los observó frotándose las sienes, echando a un lado apuntes ajenos, abandonados sobre la mesa. Un murmullo apagado rompió la calma durante un segundo, posiblemente alguno de los elfos domésticos, dando media vuelta ante la presencia de un alumno a la hora en que podían adecentar Hogwarts sin ser vistos. Volvió a centrar su atención en los ejercicios que el Profesor Raucus había dictado aquella mañana. A través de las ventanas estrechas se filtraban resplandores difusos, y un viento helado y silencioso. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la manta que alguien había dejado tirada de cualquier manera sobre el sofá contiguo... y el sofá se echó a llorar.

Su primera reacción fue incendiar lo que fuera que había encantado al mueble, pero en el momento que alzaba la varita Lily Evans se incorporó a medias, frotándose los ojos en un intento de hacerse la recién despertada.

\- Buenas noches, Severus.... vaya, me he quedado dormida. - alzó los brazos en un bostezo obligado y se echó hacia atrás estirándose levemente, con una vaga sonrisa en la cara. Snape asintió y empezó a separar sus pergaminos de los que seguramente fueran los de Lily. - Aritmancia, ¿eh?

\- Sí...

\- Ya terminé mi parte del trabajo para De Valera - añadió Lily removiendo sus papeles. - Creo que no está aquí... así que te lo daré mañana porque...

\- ¿Por qué llorabas? - preguntó Snape mirando los pergaminos que tenía entre manos. Lily se volvió a frotar las mejillas, que enrojecieron hasta casi alcanzar el color de su pelo.

\- Es una tontería... - contestó. Snape se incorporó con los pergaminos en los brazos.

\- Olvídalo, sé que no me incumbe.

\- No, espera... - Lily se giró y llevándose una mano a la espalda sacó otro arrugado fajo de apuntes con una mueca incómoda. - Son las Pociones de esta semana. No entiendo nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no estudias en vez de llorar? - inquirió. Lily ladeó la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado bien y levantó la cara para mirarle.

\- ¿Es que nunca has tenido un mal día?

\- La verdad es que no hago distinciones - se limitó a contestar, pasando los pergaminos a la otra mano. Con algo parecido a una carcajada, Lily asintió. Y entonces volvió a sollozar llevándose las manos a la cara. Snape la observó dudoso, sintiendo deseos de echar a correr hacia su habitación. En su lugar buscó en sus bolsillos interiores hasta que encontró un pañuelo. Se lo tendió y ella lo cogió con el mismo silencio, sólo interrumpido por otro par de llantos furiosos, aunque cada uno un poco menos intenso que el anterior.

\- Hoy tuve carta de casa - musitó Lily doblando el pañuelo varias veces. - ¿Te importa sentarte? Si tengo que contártelo mirando hacia arriba se añadirá un bonito dolor de cuello a mi lista de cosas malas de hoy...

Titubeando unos segundos Snape finalmente obedeció, con la sensación de que no tenía otra alternativa. Lily se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y se rascó los pómulos y la nariz hinchada.

\- Mucho mejor... - susurró, y no dijo nada más. Snape la miró interrogante. A la mayoría de los alumnos les parecía algo positivo recibir cartas de casa, a menos que...

\- ¿Le ha... pasado algo a alguien? - Lily negó con la cabeza y algunos mechones de cabello se la pegaron a las mejillas húmedas. Se los apartó con fastidio.

\- Dicen que tienen muchas ganas de verme en Navidad. - continuó tras tomar aire, y lo hizo con un tono lleno de burla que sugería que aquello no la había hecho la menor gracia. - "Los tres estamos deseando que vengas", dicen. Adorablemente hogareño, ¿verdad?

Entornó los ojos esperando una respuesta y Snape se removió en el sillón.

\- Pues... ¿qué sucede? - se atrevió a preguntar. Lily se echó a reír desacompasadamente.

\- Que me conocen bien poco si creen que me voy a tragar eso de que Petunia tiene ganas de verme. Al menos de verme viva...

Dejó el pañuelo sobre la mesa y lo volvió a coger, doblándolo y desdoblándolo con rapidez, y cuando pareció cansarse del tacto de la tela cogió uno de sus pergaminos y repitió el proceso.

\- Puedo... prestarte un libro sobre eso. - Snape tomó aire y observó su reacción. El único cambio visible fue una ligera sonrisa, pero al menos carente por completo de la artificialidad de la anterior. Perezosamente Lily se incorporó en el sofá y luego se balanceó inclinándose hacia él.

\- ¿Sobre hermanas que te odian? - preguntó, y luego volvió a mirar el papel doblado entre sus dedos riéndose para sí.

\- Pociones más bien... - respondió Snape rascándose las cejas, en cierto modo aliviado porque se lo tomara a broma.

\- Si seguimos así este año tendrán que ponerte mis notas...

\- Espero que no - respondió, y deseó no haberlo dicho en alto. - Lo siento.

\- Yo siento haber empapado tu pañuelo. - sonrió Lily extendiéndolo sobre la mesa. Acto seguido sacó su varita de la manga de la túnica y dio un ligero golpe en la tela. - _Estium_... Petunia tendría que lavarlo, con toda su “normalidad”...

\- ¿Tu hermana también es muggle? - preguntó Snape sólo para asegurarse. Lily asintió distraídamente pasando el dedo por el pañuelo.

\- Ahá...

\- ¿Cómo es... tener una familia muggle? - dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y se limpió las manos, algo manchadas de tinta, con el pañuelo seco y caliente. La pregunta no sonaba tan estúpida cuando la había pensado. Lily le miró desconcertada y se puso parcialmente seria.

\- ¿Cómo es tener una mágica? - se encogió de hombros, pero Snape no respondió. - Oh, vale, olvidaba que eres del tipo “chico misterioso”.

\- No hay nada que contar.

\- Eso es que lo hay - Lily frunció el ceño y puso una expresión de concentración absoluta. - Mírame a los ojos.

Guiado por el desconcierto, Snape obedeció. Con los ojos entrecerrados y aún hinchados por el llanto apenas podía verse más que un tenue resplandor verdoso cada vez que su iris coincidía con el reflejo del fuego. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llorando tumbada en aquel sofá?

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Leerte la mente - respondió ella totalmente seria.

\- No me lo creo - murmuró Snape. Aunque empezaba a dudarlo, al menos hasta que el rostro de Lily se ensanchó en una sonrisa divertida.

\- Igual soy una gran adivinadora y no lo sabes. ¿Por qué no das Adivinación?

\- Tú tampoco - respondió automáticamente, recordando que estaba apuntada a casi todas las demás optativas. Lily enarcó una ceja y Snape se apresuró a apartar la mirada. - Es una asignatura estúpida.

\- Ah claro, prefieres la magia... ¿lógica? Perdona que te lo diga pero ese es un punto de vista muy muggle - sonrió cuando Snape volvió a mirarla incrédulo. - Apuesto a que te gusta Pociones porque no necesita ningún poder mágico incomprensible.

\- Sí se necesita. Y no me gusta especialmente. Hoy no es tu día de adivinar cosas - sacudió la cabeza y Lily subió los pies al sofá, tapándose con la manta.

\- Siempre sacas buenas notas - bostezó haciéndose un ovillo. Snape se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Qué cosas... - Lily se giró y buscó algo en lo que parecía un cojín excepcionalmente arrugado, y resultó ser su túnica, sacando una caja de aspecto familiar. La abrió y ágilmente sujetó a la rana de chocolate que intentó saltar hacia la mesa. - ¿Quieres?

\- Gracias - aceptó Snape.

Durante un segundo Lily se quedó mirando la rana, la partió por la mitad y le tendió uno de los trozos. Sin embargo su expresión al mirar el inmóvil pedazo de chocolate era tan chocante que Snape se limitó a cogerlo y sostenerlo entre los dedos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - inquirió alzando las cejas, pero la negación automática de Lily no le tranquilizó. Hizo girar su mitad y llegó a una conclusión. - Es alguna clase de broma, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? - Lily pareció reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la mayor parte del pelo que se había colocado tras las orejas volvió a alborotarse y a caerle sobre la cara. Se lo apartó con un resoplido y pensó su respuesta. - No... ¡no! No es eso, es sólo que...

\- ¿Sólo qué? - preguntó Snape, aunque cuando Lily dio un pequeño mordisco a la cabeza de la rana con aire pensativo, la teoría de la broma perdió fuerza. Lily enrojeció y tragó con cierta dificultad.

\- No pensé que te gustara el chocolate. - respondió de un tirón.

Snape se comió su parte en silencio y Lily hizo lo mismo durante unos minutos, antes de limpiarse las manos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Te has enfadado? - murmuró rascándose las palmas de las manos concienzudamente. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta casi arrodillarse entre el sofá y la mesa, mientras Snape giraba lentamente para mirarla.

\- No... - respondió con tranquilidad. - Pero eres una adivina patética.

Con un suspiro Lily se echó a reír, poniéndose en pie de un salto y recogiendo la túnica y los pergaminos.

\- ¿No te vas a dormir? - preguntó rodeando el sillón en su camino hacia la puerta. Como única respuesta, Snape le mostró su montón de apuntes. Lily se echó la túnica sobre los hombros y se estiró bostezando sonoramente antes de rascarse la frente. - Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por comerte la mitad de la rana. La verdad es que estaba envenenada y seguramente mañana nos encuentren muertos y putrefactos en nuestras camas. - comentó echando a andar, y Snape sonrió a medias oculto tras sus hojas de Aritmancia. Lily llegó a la puerta arrastrando los pies antes de volverse intrigada. - Severus, si llevamos seis años juntos en clase... ¿por qué nunca habíamos mantenido una conversación civilizada?

Se quedó en la puerta esperando la respuesta, pasando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra rápidamente. Sabía que Snape la había oído porque al escuchar la pregunta se detuvo varios segundos antes de continuar buscando en sus apuntes. El chico carraspeó suavemente y extendió la tarea en la mesa despejada.

\- Será que nunca has tenido un mal día. - estiró el cuello y se asomó por encima del sofá antes de ponerse a escribir. - Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Cry in the dark, de Juliana Hatfield.


	5. Lunático observa

_Far too many ways to go,  
we learn so much but never know   
where to look.   
Or when we should stop looking._

Layla dio una ligera patada en la espinilla a Remus y sonrió con la cabeza alzada hacia el techo del Gran Comedor, consciente de que a su lado el Gryffindor había sonreído también. Se sentía curiosamente desconectada, y a la vez inmersa del todo en Hogwarts; no en el sentido metafórico, por mucho que ver a un Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin pasando el rato juntos fuera extraño, sino físicamente. Sentados los tres en el ancho alfeizar de una de las ventanas ojivales, con la espalda marcando una silueta libre de vaho en el cristal, era lo más cerca que se podía estar de formar parte de las paredes de Hogwarts. Con un suspiro risueño Layla frotó la coronilla contra el cristal, produciendo una especie de curioso "chuick chuick" que hizo que Lily soltase una risita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó somnolienta.

\- De los ruidos tan raros que hace tu cabezota. - respondió Lily tras pensárselo unos segundos. Los tres volvieron a reír y a quedar en silencio.

Sí, se estaba bien. La chimenea cercana evitaba que el frío de mediados de Noviembre fuera excesivamente molesto. Lo convertía en algo adecuado, idóneo para enmarcar los copos de nieve que caían a cámara lenta en las ventanas y sobre el techo transparente. El cielo tenía miles de matices grises y azules, y Layla de buena gana se hubiera tumbado sobre alguna de las enormes mesas para echar una cabezadita. Hacía rato que en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso los tres habían cerrado los libros sobre sus rodillas para, simplemente, hacer el vago. No querían jugar al snap explosivo que de vez en cuando sonaba en la mesa más lejana, habían terminado la mayor parte de los deberes para toda la semana y los exámenes todavía no estaban tan cerca como para reclamar cada segundo de su tiempo libre... Era delicioso mirar a las musarañas.

Por eso tanto Layla como Remus pegaron un bote cuando Lily tomó impulso y saltó al suelo, con un pequeño traspiés al aterrizar debido a la altura del alfeizar. A regañadientes Layla dejó de mirar al cielo para dirigir la mirada a la algo más terrenal Lily.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - bostezó Remus frotándose los ojos, y Layla asintió para dejar claro que tenía la misma pregunta. Lily murmuró algo que no oyeron, porque en ese momento Sirius Black y James Potter irrumpían en el Comedor con gran alboroto, como era su costumbre. Layla les miró un instante antes de volverse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Terminando de meter los libros en la mochila, Lily se acercó al alfeizar bajo la atenta mirada de James.

\- He dicho... - comenzó, y tomó aire mientras Black y Potter dejaban el grupo que les rodeaba para acercarse. Viéndoles llegar, Lily se apresuró a terminar la frase. - ... que me voy a estudiar con Severus.

\- Lily... no tenemos deberes de Defensa - recordó Layla mientras Remus disimulaba su asombro y saludaba con la cabeza a sus amigos. Layla alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta, y Lily se limitó a imitar su gesto.

\- Layla... pero sí de Aritmancia - hizo hincapié en el mismo tono suspicaz que había empleado Layla y seguidamente exclamó un “Hasta luego” antes de salir casi corriendo del salón. Apartándose para dejarla paso, James pareció visiblemente decepcionado.

Con un ligero gruñido Sirius se sentó en la mesa frente a ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que gotas de nieve derretida volasen a su alrededor. Layla bufó con disgusto y se deslizó al suelo seguida de Remus. Sirius los observó con los ojos semicerrados antes de hablar.

\- ¿Vienes a echar una partida de gobstones- preguntó sin especificar, pero Layla sabía que ella estaba excluida de la invitación. Y, para su asombro, Remus negó con la cabeza.

\- Íbamos a jugar al ajedrez. - susurró con su habitual tono tranquilo, cogiendo con naturalidad uno de los tableros de la repisa de la chimenea. Reaccionando rápidamente, Layla le pasó la caja de las fichas. James y Sirius no insistieron más y corrieron a ocupar un lugar en el círculo de jugadores en la parte más bulliciosa del Comedor.

En cuanto Black y Potter les dieron la espalda, y Peter Pettigrew entró y se unió a la partida de gobstones, Layla abandonó su expresión hosca para sentarse en la mesa frente a Remus. El chico colocaba las piezas tranquila y pausadamente, de forma tan simétrica que los peones se pavoneaban unos frente a otros.

\- Creí que odiabas ganarme al ajedrez. - bromeó pasando un dedo por el tablero pulido. Remus se puso de rodillas sobre su banco, inclinándose para colocar las piezas marfileñas con las que jugaba Layla.

\- Pero eres la única que puede contarme qué pasa con los Slytherin estudiosos. - susurró aprovechando la cercanía. Layla fingió escandalizarse.

\- ¿Trabajas para el Profeta? Nunca creí que los cotilleos te interesasen - murmuró, y respondió a la sonrisa que Remus la dirigió al volver a sentarse. Luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y observó el tablero.

\- Tú mueves - anunció él, de nuevo serio. Layla avanzó el peón del rey, como siempre, antes de contestar.

\- Bueno, De Valera los ha puesto juntos en Defensa.

\- Eso he oído. - con la misma rapidez, Remus movió el caballo y la dirigió una elocuente mirada, aquella que solía significar que, en Hogwarts, todo lo que pasara en una clase se sabía en las demás. Layla asintió.

\- Y, por lo visto, ahora estudian juntos... - añadió. Si Lily no había dicho nada más, no era propio de Layla inventárselo o formular hipótesis. Y como dos de los pocos alumnos discretos que había en Hogwarts, esperaron un par de jugadas antes de volver a hablar. - ¿Qué crees?

\- Que podría traer problemas. - afirmó Remus rascándose la barbilla. Inclinados sobre las piezas sólo parecían embebidos en el juego, pero la verdad es que a Layla la importó más bien poco que uno de los peones de ébano redujera a cenizas una de sus torres con una antorcha en miniatura. - ¿Qué pasa con Lily?

\- Lo de siempre... Cree que todo el mundo es tan bueno como ella.

\- ¿Lo dices por Snape? - en un movimiento reflejo, Remus apagó el pequeño fuego con su varita. Layla negó con vehemencia.

\- No. No es precisamente la seguridad de Lily lo que me preocupa...

Remus siguió su mirada, apartada momentáneamente del tablero de ajedrez. Entre el regocijo de los espectadores James había placado a Peter sobre la mesa, y le mantenía inmovilizado contra la superficie de madera, mientras Sirius daba palmadas contando hasta diez.

\- Ya. - fue lo unico que dijo Remus.

\- Habla con él - Layla intentó imprimir un tono neutro a sus palabras, y aprovechó para poner a salvo la única torre que conservaba.

\- Es tu Lily - protestó Remus.

\- Lily hace lo que quiere, y no hay nada de peligroso para ella en todo esto - explicó pacientemente. La verdad era que la sola idea de intentar decirle a Severus Snape cómo debía encauzar su vida personal le ponía los pelos de punta. - No me mires así y mueve, Remus. Además, eres un chico.

\- Sí, y eso es lo único que tengo en común con él - murmuró con un mohín que a Layla le costó ignorar. - Me odia, es imposible...

\- Te odia por añadidura. Ten por seguro que si vas a hablar con él con Black y Potter al lado, lo más probable es que las únicas palabras que intercambiéis sean maleficios.

\- ¿Quien pierda habla? - sugirió Remus conciliador. Antes de responder Layla respiró profundamente.

\- Supongo que es justo. - admitió apartándose el cabello de la cara. Luego no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. - Severus no debe creer su suerte.

\- ¿Crees que es suerte buscar otro motivo para que quieran partirle la cabeza? - preguntó Remus mirando hacia la mesa de los gobstones, donde Black, Potter y Pettigrew seguían con sus bravatas, entre un montón de gente cubierta de viscoso líquido morado.

\- Creo que no está preparado para que algo le salga bien.

Continuaron jugando. A su alrededor los alumnos iban y venían, el alboroto aumentaba. El cielo perdió aquel color casi irreal que había hechizado a Layla para convertirse en una noche sin estrellas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Después de todo, era la apuesta más importante que habían cruzado desde que en segundo curso resolvieron de ese modo quién debía pedir a Filch los apuntes que se habían dejado en un pasillo del cuarto piso. Aquella vez, una Layla inusualmente tímida había vuelto con los pergaminos después de una hora de gruñidos ininterrumpidos por parte del conserje. Cuando faltaban apenas minutos para cenar y Lily ya estaba sentada a la mesa de Slytherin como si nada, la partida terminó entre la impaciencia de algunos Gryffindor de tercero que esperaban poder ocupar sus puestos.

\- Jaque mate. Lo siento.

\- Layla, por qué me haces esto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Almost Happy, de K's Choice.


	6. De ninguna parte

_I don't know who you are  
But you seem very nice   
So will you talk to me?   
Have you been here before?_

El lunes de la semana siguiente Layla dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato, y cogiendo una manzana se levantó en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor. La actitud de Lily no había variado a lo largo de la semana; seguía estudiando con Snape en su sala común después de las cenas, así que Remus todavía no debía haber hablado con él. "Tenía que haber especificado que lo hiciera antes de graduarnos" se reprendió. Un Gryffindor era muy capaz de argumentar en su defensa que nunca había tenido una fecha límite, aunque no parecía propio de Remus. Sin embargo, como accionados por un resorte, en ese momento la mitad de los Gryffindor empezaron a levantarse hacia la salida. Layla llamó a Remus entre el tumulto y cuando el chico la localizó alzó las cejas en una pregunta muda. Remus negó suavemente echando a andar tras sus amigos, pero la expresión ceñuda de Layla debió asustarle tanto que levantó las manos para darla a entender que "más tarde". O eso quiso entender Layla. Giró sobre sus talones, pero Lily ya no estaba allí. Con un suspiro y la manzana en la mano decidió buscarla, aunque fuera para tener un poco de conversación antes de las clases de la tarde...

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla, porque después de seis años había llegado casi a predecirla. A Lily le gustaba vaguear e ir a los sitios sin prisas, lo que hacía que la mayor parte de las veces tuvieran que llegar a todas las clases casi corriendo. Layla contuvo una exclamación de triunfo al vislumbrar su coronilla pelirroja sentada en el césped del claustro en el que se encontraba el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se agachó, corriendo casi en cuclillas pegada al muro tras el que se encontraba Lily, y miró a los lados. Ningún estudiante había seguido aquel camino, y por los pasillos que desembocaban en aquel jardín no se veía todavía llegar a nadie. Tras asegurarse que nadie iba a comprobar que los juiciosos y aplicados Ravenclaw también podían hacer el salvaje, se lanzó de cabeza al otro lado del muro.

\- ¡¡Tres semanas de detención!! - aulló cayendo al mullido jardín con las manos por delante. Dio una voltereta al aterrizar entre gritos.

\- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!! - tendida de espaldas en la hierba, Layla distinguió dos voces. Se puso a gatas casi de un salto, alarmada y notando cómo enrojecía de vergüenza. ¿Quién demonios estaba con Lily?

Tras dejar de chillar, Deby y Lily todavía tenían los ojos excepcionalmente abiertos, las espaldas pegadas al muro y la miraban atónitas. Layla se echó a reír de puro alivio al ver que era Deby, y se arrodilló frente a ellas.

\- Tú... ¡Tú! - exclamó Lily con la voz entrecortada por la indignación. Alzó el dedo índice, acusador, apuntando a la nariz de Layla.

\- ¡¡Repítelo!! - animó Deby alborozada, tirando a un lado el pergamino que había arrugado a causa del susto. Layla reparó entonces en el tintero y la pluma gris veteada de negro. Negó con la cabeza, alargando el cuello para observar a los estudiantes que empezaban a desfilar por la galería.

\- Por Merlin, Deby... ¡Los Ravenclaw no hacemos esas cosas! - afirmó gravemente, ante lo que Deby volvió a carcajearse. La mirada de Lily se suavizó hasta mostrar una sonrisa de duende, con los ojos brillantes casi guiñados.

\- Un día yo saltaré sobre tu cabeza - amenazó sacando la lengua. Deby sonrió meneando la cabeza y luego le dio un par de golpes en el brazo.

\- Venga, ponte - ordenó, y Lily se inclinó para que Deby pusiera el pergamino sobre su espalda, escribiendo a gran velocidad. Su cara mostraba una expresión encantada cada vez que terminaba una frase, igual que un artista observando el lienzo. Layla cogió los pergaminos que tenía junto a las piernas y les echó un rápido vistazo.

\- ¿El trabajo? - preguntó incrédula pasando folios, y Deby asintió sin prestar demasiada atención. Layla adoptó un tono de ligero reproche -. Hace casi una semana que nos lo mandaron ¿y lo estás haciendo ahora? ¿Qué hay de la parte de Boney?

\- Estoy terminándolo. Eso es. - confirmó rubricando la última hoja con un sencillo "Rudabaugh". Tomó los papeles de manos de Layla encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Lily juntó las manos bajo su mejilla, cerró los ojos y empezó a emitir suaves ronquidos ante aquella afirmación. Layla sonrió.

\- Lo peor es que luego sacarás buenas notas... - se quejó. Deby se puso en pie pensativa, y Layla y Lily la imitaron.

\- Y encima no habré desperdiciado mi valioso tiempo libre - meditó ordenando las hojas. Con un ligero empujón las condujo hacia la puerta, frente a la que ya se congregaba la mitad de la clase mientras De Valera se aproximaba silbando por uno de los pasillos.

Con un suspiro y sin ninguna otra palabra, Layla se sentó y miró pasar al resto de la clase con la cara semioculta entre los dedos, observando cómo rápidamente cada cual se acercaba a su asiento entre charlas. Lily buscaba algo con insistencia dentro de su mochila, pero no debió encontrarlo porque terminó volcando el contenido sobre la mesa, bufando. Sonriendo adormilada, Layla miró a Snape, que acababa de llegar, y esperó que el chico comenzase a quejarse del desorden de Lily. Un par de gobstones que a saber de dónde había sacado, varias pelusas de polvo e incluso media rana de chocolate rodaron por toda la superficie de madera. "Esto va a ser divertido" se dijo Layla apoyando la mejilla sobre su brazo y escrutando la reacción de Snape.

\- Ya entregué el trabajo - fue todo lo que dijo. Asintiendo Lily se puso de rodillas sobre el banco mientras Snape se sentaba, y buscó frenéticamente en todos los bolsillos de su túnica escolar, y después en los de la camisa. El asombro de Layla aumentaba ante la extraña escena. Severus observó a Lily con un ligero interés - ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mi pluma azul...

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó Layla sin poder contenerse. Las paranoias de Lily con sus plumas de colores habían sido el pan de cada día desde primero... tenía la manía de elegir un color para cada asignatura, y estaba comprobado que era incapaz de escribir con cualquiera distinta en todo el curso. Generalmente eso no era un gran problema, pero alguna vez al curso una pluma desaparecía y entonces la aplicada señorita Evans no podía evitar naufragar durante las lecciones.

\- ¿Tú sabes dónde está? - inquirió Lily al momento. Layla se echó hacia atrás en el banco, alzando las manos.

\- La última vez que te quité una fue en segundo y ya tuve suficiente - se defendió. Snape terminó de sacar sus libros y pergaminos y los miró durante un rato antes de hablar.

\- Creo que se la prestaste a Rudabaugh - afirmó claramente. De Valera se puso en pie y Lily se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

\- ¡Es cierto- exclamó dando una palmada sobre la mesa. En el recién estrenado silencio el manotazo sonó como un tiro y la mayor parte de la clase se giró hacia ellos. Desde la pizarra De Valera le dedicó la mirada fría que en los últimos días les había regalado casi todas las tardes.

\- Me alegra que estés tan convencida, Evans. Es bueno tener principios - comentó con voz indiferente. Nadie se rió. Murmurando un "Lo siento" Lily se escurrió en su asiento intentando esconderse del gesto ceñudo de la profesora. De Valera no tardó en asentir con cansancio y volverse para empezar a escribir en la pizarra.

Durante varios minutos cayó el silencio en todo el aula, denso y asfixiante; no se trataba de la calma improvisada que a menudo surge en cualquier clase, cuando la gente deja de hablar a la vez. En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de aquella tarde podía percibirse la tensión. Los alumnos de sexto ya conocían lo bastante a aquella profesora como para saber que cuando estaba de buen humor podían permitirse casi cualquier familiaridad, pero si tenía un día malo era capaz de hacer que incluso los alumnos más insoportables salieran de clase sintiéndose estúpidos...

Después de todo, cualquier mago sabe que no debe hacer enfadar a un auror.

Cuando después de veinte minutos dictando datos y ejemplos a toda velocidad De Valera les indicó que comenzasen los ejercicios, Lily se frotó las muñecas y soltó la pluma de repuesto que había tenido que utilizar como si estuviera ardiendo. Contempló a la profesora con los ojos entornados y cierta rabia contenida.

\- ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? Como siga así todo el curso creo que no sobreviviremos... - gimoteó lastimeramente, sin preguntar a nadie en particular. Layla le pasó a Tara su pergamino para que terminase de copiar los ejercicios y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero cuando Snape respondió le miró a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el fastidio.

\- Ayer mataron a William Knutsford - murmuró sin apartar la vista del frente. Antes de que Layla se hubiera repuesto de la impresión añadió -: Han acusado a tres auror de filtrar sus datos, y el Ministerio está considerando reducir sus funciones.

William Knutsford... el célebre periodista americano, abanderado de la defensa de los derechos muggles internacionales... Incluso el Profesor Binns, que normalmente parecía anclado en algún momento del siglo pasado, le mencionaba a menudo en sus lecciones de Historia más actual. ¿Muerto? Era imposible... ¡llevaba más de cuatro años oculto¡Los mejores auror del mundo se ocupaban de su custodia!

Lily suspiró y miró con tristeza al suelo, pero Layla miró a Snape.

\- No he leído nada en el Profeta. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - inquirió intrigada, pero fue Lily quien respondió.

\- ¿Por eso estaba todo el mundo tan histérico- Lily alzó las manos y ocultó dos dedos de la derecha, dirigiendo a Layla una mirada indignada - Tuve que mandar a ocho personas al despacho de Raucus esta mañana.

\- Más o menos - asintió Snape, y Layla suspiró preguntándose por enésima vez cómo conseguía Lily mantenerse al margen y a la vez sobrevivir felizmente en Slytherin, al menos ante la parte más aristocrática.

"No es tan malo como puede parecer, en serio", aseguraba a Layla cuando ésta se preocupaba demasiado. "Dos tragos de lejía al día para purificar la sangre y luego todo va bien hasta que alguien recuerda ese pequeño inconveniente". La verdad es que si después de seis años seguía viva, feliz y sana, como la misma Lily se definia, debía tener algo de razón. Incluso la habían hecho prefecta sin derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¿Cuál es el menos? - inquirió Layla alzando las cejas y removiéndose en el sitio. Tanto Tara como Snape ya estaban trabajando en sus respectivos ejercicios, y el chico Slytherin se volvió con cierto fastidio.

\- También dicen que De Valera podría irse - murmuró de forma huidiza, como si estuviera revelando algun secreto.

Incrédulas, Lily y Layla miraron al estrado, a la figura alta de la profesora, embebida en la corrección inmediata de los trabajos que acababan de entregar. Llevaba el pelo, rubio oscuro, recogido pulcramente en la nuca, y una arruga en el ceño estropeaba su expresión afable. Parecía que las tensiones estaban difuminando su piel, morena en cualquier época del año, volviéndola más delicada y blanquecina. Sabían que De Valera estaba más implicada en la lucha contra Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado que cualquier otro habitante de Hogwarts, exceptuando al director Dumbledore, y por eso la mayoría de los estudiantes perdonaban sus rachas de mal humor y las escasas injusticias que estas producían. A veces se preguntaban por qué permanecía en el colegio cuando era tan obvio que vivía pendiente de lo que pasaba fuera, pero el sentimiento general desde que había llegado cuatro años antes en sustitución del profesor Tamurile era de seguridad. Tenían un auror cualificado cerca; si algún mortífago irrumpía hipotéticamente en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, De Valera lo convertiría en historia. Por eso los rumores recién descubiertos sonaban aún peor.

\- ¿A mitad de curso? ¿¿Y ahora?? - cuchicheó Lily encogida en su asiento, y Layla soltó un bufido recorriendo la parte más alejada de la clase con la mirada.

\- Más quisieran los Slytherin. Así podrían aprender "algo útil en lugar de tantos datos que no sirven para nada" - imitó la manera de hablar inconfundible, lenta y engolada, de una Slytherin de la que solían reírse a menudo hasta que se había graduado el año anterior. De todos modos, si querían practicar Artes Oscuras en lugar de Defensa tendrían que esperar a que Dumbledore se jubilase. O algo peor.

Pero, de hecho, podía pasar algo peor.

Si los ataques venían de todos lados, si cada día desayunaban con nuevas noticias sobre los enfrentamientos, quién sabe si en unos años, dependiendo de hacia dónde se inclinase la balanza, los alumnos de Hogwarts aprenderían a realizar maldiciones imperdonables siguiendo el temario impuesto por Voldemort. A pesar de lo ridículo de la idea referente a la asignatura, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

\- De Valera es una buena profesora, aunque a veces se ponga borde - escuchó decir a Lily, y un segundo después notó sus dedos tirándola del pelo con suavidad. Todo eran miedos estúpidos, sólo tuvo que observar la sonrisa cálida de su amiga para darse cuenta de que algún día, toda aquella pesadilla terminaría. Para bien, por supuesto. Soltándola el mechón de pelo, Lily pasó los dedos rápidos igual que arañas por la mesa de Layla. - ¿Y tú qué crees? - preguntó a Snape. - Ya has estudiado Art... esto. ¿Quieres que se marche?

¿Has estudiado Artes Oscuras? - repitió Layla, pero Snape la ignoró.

\- Me da igual...

\- ¿Te da igual? - Lily sonrió apoyando un costado de la cabeza sobre la mesa, y Layla no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ellos bajando la voz.

\- No tiene un punto de vista, ni siquiera sabe a dónde va... - a medida que sustituía su tono natural por las notas de la canción, Snape pareció más y más desconcertado, y en la cara de Lily se dibujó una amplia sonrisa divertida cuando Layla se dirigió a ella antes de terminar la estrofa. La señaló con el dedo, girándolo en círculos, y Lily se incorporó encantada ¿No es un poco como tú y como yo?

Lily cerró los ojos, brillantes de puro deleite, y golpeó suavemente el suelo llevando el ritmo.

\- Hombre de ninguna parte, por favor, escucha... No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo... - continuó ante el progresivo asombro de Snape, que Layla estaba disfrutando como nunca, sobre todo cuando con un silbido procedente de la primera fila Deby se unió a la improvisación. ¿Tanto se les oía? La clase estaba llena del murmullo indistinto de veinte alumnos consultándose las dudas...

\- Evans, Spectum y Rudabaugh - llamó De Valera sin dirigirlas una sola mirada. El silbido cesó, y también los cuchicheos que la habían hecho pasar casi inadvertida. Con el tono duro que usaba para sermonear, la profesora sugirió -: ¿Quizá querrían ir a hacerles los coros a sus jefes de casa?

Deby se disculpó cortesmente y volvió al trabajo, pero Lily miró a Layla burlona.

\- Cantas tan mal que te mereces una semana de detención - echando mano de lo primero que encontró, Layla fue a lanzarle la manzana de la comida, pero resbaló de su mano antes de tiempo e impactó en la nariz pecosa de Lily.

\- ¡AY!

Todo el mundo se giró y, haciendo gala de unos reflejos envidiables, Tara hizo desaparecer la prueba del delito con un "Evanesco frugiam" susurrado en el último momento, antes de que la profesora les dirigiera una mirada centelleante.

\- Evans, ¿sus ejercicios? - aún teniéndola de espaldas, Layla pudo imaginarse a Lily mordiéndose los labios en un acto reflejo, y deseó tener sus ejercicios hechos. Con un movimiento imperceptible para De Valera vio a Severus deslizar el pergamino en el que había estado trabajando hasta las rodillas de Lily, que lo aferró con fuerza.

\- Tengo algo más de la mitad - respondió echando un rápido vistazo. A su lado Snape cogió disimuladamente un nuevo pliego y empezó a escribir en él.

\- Perfecto, así podrá terminar el resto en el encerado - fue la respuesta inflexible de De Valera antes de volver a concentrarse en los trabajos.

Arrastrando los pies, Lily atravesó el pasillo y subiño los cuatro escalones del estrado, arremangándose la camisa. Por unos segundos toda la clase observó cómo empezaba a copiar enunciados con tiza azul en la pizarra, y después continuaron trabajando. Al menos eso intentó Severus, hasta que Layla comprobó que los susurros del resto aumentaban de intensidad y finalmente se mantenían, convertidos en el murmullo poco escandaloso que De Valera permitía, y le golpeó en la espalda con la punta de los dedos.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - resopló Snape, decididamente fastidiado, y cuando Layla se levantó de su banco para pasar al puesto de Lily, tan sigilosamente que nadie levantó la vista, frunció el ceño.

\- Vaya, con lo simpático que estabas siendo - susurró Layla bajando el tono para que sólo Snape pudiera oírla. Comenzó a garabatear una de las esquinas de los libros de Lily y suspiró enternecida -. Sabes, Severus, eso ha sido muy bonito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Conmigo nunca compartes pergaminos - fingió un tono ofendido y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de la mejilla.

\- Porque eres una irresponsable y seguramente terminarían calcinados o algo peor - respondió Snape hoscamente.

\- Oh, vamos... - rió Layla, y se inclinó hacia él hasta casi tumbarse sobre la mesa. Tras dudar un segundo se puso una mano al lado de la boca y gesticuló, lenta y exageradamente, la frase "Sé que te gusta".

Snape se apartó varios centímetros y se puso a recoger los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, pero Layla no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. Mostró su sonrisa más amistosa, no sin cierto reparo.

\- Oye, de veras que yo te entiendo, pero... - comenzó, resuelta a resolverle la papeleta a Remus, ya que había sacado el tema. El sonido de la campana anunciando el final de las clases de la tarde la interrumpió, y Snape se puso en pie, ante la mirada escéptica de Layla -. En serio que no puedo creer tu suerte...

\- Haz un esfuerzo - gruñó Snape sombríamente, y antes de que Lily volviera del encerado recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, con una tranquilidad que Layla supuso fingida. Se volvió para reunir sus propios apuntes, mientras Lily se sacudía las manos en la falda y se quejaba de los garabatos en el libro antes de borrarlos con un golpe de varita.

\- Sabes, lo de la manzana te va a costar mínimo una cerveza de mantequilla - y estornudó un par de veces por efecto de la tiza. Se frotó la nariz mientras esperaba a Layla -. ¿De qué hablabas con Severus?

\- De chicas - respondió Layla guiñando un ojo, y ante su sorpresa la sonrisa de Lily no fue todo lo amplia que había esperado.

\- Ah... ¿sí? - salieron al claustro y después al jardín, camino del Gran Comedor. Empezaba a anochecer pronto.

\- Claro que no, boba - respondió Layla finalmente -. Necesitaba comparar mis ejercicios.

Pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza se repetía constantemente que tenía que hablar con Remus cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Cheryl las asaltó en el momento en que pusieron un pie en el Comedor, y pronto aquella clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ocupaba un plano secundario en la mente de Layla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> \- Entradilla: Everything for free, de K's Choice  
> \- "No tiene un punto de vista..." son las lyrics de Nowhere Man, de los Beatles. Por si a alguien le interesa, Ringo -el pajarraco- sigue vivo y cabreado


	7. Un consejo

_Could you talk to me honestly?  
Because I never heard a word you said,   
and I ain't just being mean.   
Because all we are is what we're told   
and most of that's been lies..._

\- ¿Sabes esos exámenes a los que llegas con todo aprendido, y de repente no eres capaz de recordar nada?

\- No.

Lily levantó la vista y miró a Snape por encima del margen del pergamino, frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo las ganas de hacer una bola con el papel. En la esquina superior derecha la Profesora Resath había casi dibujado con tinta sangrante una simple A, todavía fresca, subrayando los fallos que Lily había tenido en aquel examen teórico. Sentado en la fila anterior, Snape se volvió poniendo su examen boca abajo, y Lily agitó el suyo indignada.

\- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de no tropezar? - resopló fastidiada.

\- Sabes que no estudiaste nada. Yo te habría puesto una T. - comentó Snape seriamente, y Lily prefirió pensar que era parte de su extraño sentido del humor.

Después de todo, tenía razón. Durante las clases lo había entendido todo casi al vuelo, sin considerar necesario repasar antes. Y de repente, al llegar al examen, las preguntas estaban en un idioma desconocido. Salió de la prueba con la rabia atragantada en la garganta, a punto de emprenderla a patadas contra las paredes...

\- Bueno, es un examen teórico... - suspiró dejándolo junto a la pequeña marmita que hervía sobre la mesa.

\- Es un simple parcial - asintió Snape mirando de reojo el fuego de la suya y bajándolo un poco con la varita. A su alrededor tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins se pasaban las hojas cabizbajos, compitiendo por ver quién tenía el exámen más desastroso. Lily alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué has sacado tú, Severus? - inquirió poniéndose de rodillas en su silla y tratando de alcanzar el pergamino de la mesa de Snape.

\- Una O

\- No te creo... ¡Accio pergamino! - exclamó, y el examen atravesó el escaso metro y medio que separaba ambas filas para aterrizar limpiamente entre los dedos de Lily. Con una sonrisa triunfal lo ojeó sonriente, pero pronto su expresión se convirtió en incredulidad. - ¡Es verdad!

Snape se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a mentirte exactamente?

Lily leyó las respuestas rapidamente; al contrario que en su examen, el de Snape sólo mostraba la escritura clara y pequeña del muchacho. La única prueba de que estaba corregido era el flamante círculo azul brillante.

\- “Se olvidará cualquier recuerdo del sujeto cuya sangre se vierta en la medida de diez gotas”... ¿¿Cuándo hemos estudiado esto?? Creo que podría sacárselas a Petunia...

\- Jamás lograrías prepararla - sonrió Snape a medias, y Lily miró alternativamente a la definición y a él.

\- ¿No? - preguntó insegura. La verdad es que ni siquiera aparecían los ingredientes, tan sólo una definición, y ya sonaba muy difícil... Snape negó con la cabeza.

\- De todos modos sólo olvidarías algunos momentos y los sentimientos más profundos que tuvieras hacia ella...

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! - exclamó Lily echándose a reír, y Snape volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

\- Lo que tú quieres es que desaparezca. Con esta poción seguiría siendo tu hermana.

Mordiéndose los labios pensativa, Lily se balanceó sobre sus rodillas considerando la idea. Finalmente le miró con total seriedad.

\- Obviamente el viaje en el tiempo es la mejor opción. - afirmó pellizcándose el labio inferior. Snape asintió con aire distraído, pero de repente su expresión se endureció hasta que dos arrugas concentradas aparecieron en su frente. Lily supo qué pasaba a su espalda antes incluso de volverse.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Evans, el exámen de Snivellus? - preguntó Sirius escurriéndose entre las filas e intentando agarrar el pergamino. Lily se lo pasó al instante a Snape, que lo guardó en su bolsa. En el rostro de Sirius la sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras olisqueaba el caldero humeante de Lily. James y Peter se acercaron también, y ella se sentó correctamente en la banqueta frunciendo el ceño.

Por un momento pareció que Snape dudaba si darles la espalda, pero siguió girado en el asiento, con los dedos crispados sobre la madera. Mientras Sirius y Peter se apoyaban en la mesa sonrientes, James se dirigió a Lily apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

\- ¿Vas a ir al partido del sábado? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Sonriendo ampliamente Lily giró la cabeza para mirarle de soslayo, intentando no apartar la atención de Sirius al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Para ver cómo Hufflepuff os deja clavados en la nieve? - respondió imitando el tono de ofrecimiento que había utilizado Potter, y revolviéndose el flequillo exageradamente. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que Snape se pasaba la mano por la boca, intentando no sonreír. Sin embargo Sirius se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Evans? - se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empleó un tono lento y amable, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

\- Que deberías limpiarte las orejas de vez en cuando. - respondió Lily sin poderlo evitar. Peter y James se echaron a reír, y de mutuo acuerdo rodearon a Sirius, dirigiéndose al extremo opuesto de la clase al ver que algunos Gryffindor estaban allí comentando algo que parecía muy divertido. Sirius la observó sin decir una palabra, concentrado, y luego se acarició la barbilla suavemente.

\- Creo que a tu poción le falta gracia - comentó, y sacó algo brillante del bolsillo, tan rápido que Lily no pudo evitar que lo echase dentro del caldero. A punto estuvo de sumerger los dedos en el líquido hirviente. En su lugar golpeó a Sirius en las manos, y éste se alejó sin decir una palabra. Una pequeña nube que apestaba a gasolina se elevó poco a poco sobre el fuego.

\- Mierda... - gruñó Lily manoteando, pero cuanto más intentaba disipar el humo, más denso se hacía, y sus manos quedaron cubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa, como algodón de azucar gris. Snape se levantó apagando el fuego de su propia marmita. - ¿Y ahora dónde vas tú?

\- A por caldo de brezo. No pienso oler eso el resto de la clase.

Mientras la nubecilla se estabilizaba, tambaleándose sobre la marmita igual que un globo lleno de agua, Lily volvió a sentarse y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos después de limpiárselas con un pañuelo, decidida a no hacer nada más. Observó a Snape dirigirse a la profesora Rosath, una bruja de piel chocolate y brillantes ojos grises, que asintió levemente indicando uno de los armarios a su espalda. Dos segundos después Snape estaba de vuelta con un bote de líquido blanquecino en las manos. Lo abrió, lo olió y con precisión volcó la tercera parte de su contenido dentro del caldero de Lily. La esfera de humo aceitoso se volvió azul y translúcida, para finalmente disiparse. Cuando Lily volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa esperaba que algún otro olor hubiera sustituido al de la gasolina.

\- No huele a nada - comentó casi metiendo la nariz en la poción.

\- No tiene por qué oler a nada - respondió Snape tapando el bote y volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.

La mayor parte de la clase ya había terminado de discutir sus notas y continuaban mezclando ingredientes. Unos cuantos fuegos estaban ya apagados, aunque era imposible saber si se debía a pura vagancia o la poción Congelante en la que estaban trabajando ya estaba preparada. Harta de las dos interminables horas en el aula llena de vapor, Lily dejó pasear su mirada hasta las ventanas, deteniéndose un segundo en James, Siius y Peter. Pettigrew demostraba su habilidad haciendo girar varios de los largos cucharones que usaban para remover los líquidos, y Potter y Black intentaban hacerle fallar. La exhibición terminó en cuestión de segundos, con un Peter enrojecido haciendo reverencias burlonas a diestro y siniestro. Se oyeron aplausos apagados y Lily bostezó mirando a Snape.

\- Tus padres estarán contentos, ¿no? - comentó de forma casual, pasando los dedos por la superficie áspera de la mesa. Para su sorpresa, Snape no esquivó la pregunta como era su costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué?

Sin saber muy bien si estaba hablándola en serio, Lily le observó atentamente, buscando algún signo de ironía en los ojos negros y ligeramente hundidos de Snape. Apenas le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de desviarla, y Lily se encogió de hombros.

\- Has sacado una O. Yo me habría vuelto loca. Además, hoy recibiste carta de casa. ¿No te preguntan por los exámenes? Porque mis padres están muy intrigados con el tema. - añadió rápidamente, intentando ocultar la curiosidad que le acompañaba desde que en el desayuno una lechuza gris, enorme, dejase caer el sobre encima del plato de Snape.

\- No. Hay cosas más importantes. - contestó haciendo crujir los nudillos de su mano derecha uno por uno. Lily reprimió un escalofrío.

\- Deja de hacer eso, por favor - pidió frotándose las orejas, y Snape se detuvo. - ¿Más importantes? ¿Pasa algo?

Mirándose las manos, Snape tomó aire y habló con rapidez.

\- Por lo visto los medimagos que tratan a mi padre ya no pueden hacer nada más, tiene el corazón enfermo y calculan que le quedan seis o siete años de vida.

Lily se llevó la mano a la boca, arrepintiéndose profundamente de haber indagado sobre el tema. No pudo evitar imaginarse a su padre, que solía dar un largo paseo cada mañana y aún se ocupaba de cuidar todas las plantas del jardín, en una situación similar. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía quedarse postrado en una cama de hospital para el resto de vida que pudiera quedarle...

\- Severus, lo... siento - musitó, y Snape la miró con cierta curiosidad mientras ella se esforzaba por decir algo coherente. - Yo... bueno, eso es terrible.

\- No, no lo es en absoluto. - fue la respuesta inmediata.

\- ¿¿No??

\- No - repitió Snape tajantemente, y sólo cuando se puso en pie se dio cuenta Lily que todo el mundo había empezado a recoger. La profesora Rosath pasó taconeando a su lado y el alboroto creció. ¿No era terrible? Bueno, Severus sabría por qué, y Lily pensó que no era tan cotilla como para seguir insistiendo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Vienes al Comedor? - metió un poco de la poción en un frasco vacío he hizo desvanecerse el resto, tardando un poco más de lo necesario en guardar sus cosas para que Black y compañía salieran de la clase.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer - murmuró Snape, y echándose la bolsa a la espalda cogió el frasco de brezo para devolverlo al armario. Por primera vez desde hacía un rato, su respuesta entró en lo que Lily esperaba, así que asintió alegremente.

\- Entonces hasta luego - y salió corriendo para alcanzar a las demás Slytherins

Desde su lugar en la segunda fila, Lupin había repartido su atención entre la poción congelante y las distintas escenas que se sucedían varios puestos más atrás. Apenas miró su propio examen, excepto para constatar que había conseguido una E (la nota más alta de Gryffindor en aquel parcial), mientras mantenía la mayor parte de sus sentidos alerta, buscando algo extraño en el comportamiento de Lily o Snape. A primera vista resultaba completamente normal, similar en muchos aspectos a su relación con Layla durante las clases. Aquello era definitivamente extraño.

¿Es que nadie más se daba cuenta? Hasta el año anterior aquellos dos apenas se dirigían la palabra, el menos en horario de clase, y para Remus toda la teoría de Layla sobre que a Snape siempre le había gustado Lily era... ridícula. Pero de repente el mero hecho de que se llevaran bien resultaba alarmante. Snape no se llevaba bien con nadie. Y cuando Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se habían acercado a ellos, creyó por unos horribles minutos que todo iba a precipitarse, con sólo una palabra o un gesto.

No pasó nada, pero había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Inspiró tanto aire como le permitieron los pulmones y esperó pacientemente mientras la clase se vaciaba, hasta que Snape terminó de colocar lo que había cogido del armario. Entonces se puso en pie y atravesó el pasillo decidido.

\- Snape, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - Remus se paró, y Snape se volvió con expresión desconfiada.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo, pero si aún te interesa la respuesta es no - respondió, con tal carga de desprecio en su voz que Remus sintió deseos de gritarle “¡Venga! ¡Hace cinco minutos eras humano!”. En su lugar le observó continuar el camino hasta la salida antes de jugar su última carta.

\- Es sobre Lily.

Funcionó. El propio Remus quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que funcionó, en realidad. En apenas un segundo Snape se volvió, y de dos zancadas se colocó frente a él, a apenas medio metro de distancia.

\- ¿Y bien? - exigió Snape bajando la voz, aunque en el aula no quedaba nadie que pudiera oírles.

\- ¿Crees que lo que estás haciendo va a alguna parte? - preguntó Remus sin hacerse de rogar. Snape sonrió con frialdad.

\- ¿Eres un guía espiritual o algo así para cuestionarme?

“No, pero Lily es mi amiga, es amiga de Layla, y realmente no creo que esto pueda acabar bien”

\- No te cuestiono. Pero quizá deberías tener más cuidado...

\- ¿O qué? ¿Esos amigos a los que no eres capaz de controlar a pesar de tu preciosa insignia de prefecto volverán a hacer de las suyas? Llegas seis años tarde, Lunático - interrumpió Snape haciendo énfasis en su apodo. En contra de su voluntad, Lupin se obligó a permanecer allí. Sabía, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, que el Snape que ahora tenía delante no era el mismo con el que Lily había estado un momento antes. Si sólo lograse descubrir cómo...

\- Trato de ayudarte - afirmó sinceramente. Pero Snape se rió con aspereza, y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

\- No necesito ningún consejo de un animal.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Creo que necesitas todos los consejos que este animal sea capaz de dar - afirmó, y tras encogerse de hombros rodeó a Snape y se marchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Ain't it unusual, de Goo Goo Dolls.  
> \- He mantenido el sistema de notas de OotP en su version original por dos razones: cuando escribí este capítulo aún no había salido en español, y porque cuando salió en español ya me daba pereza mirar la traducción.  
> \- Creo que a estas alturas, si Snape no sabe con certeza que Lupin es un hombre lobo al menos sí se lo imagina. Lo que le dice es una manera de tantearle.


	8. Goblins y jalea

_I see your beautiful smile and  
I would like to run away from  
reflections of me in your eyes, oh please.  
Talk to me, show some pity..._

Aunque Aritmancia era una de sus asignaturas preferidas, Lily comenzaba a encontrar dificultades para proseguir la lectura. Sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la misma frase: "La concordancia de las fórmulas matemáticas en los estudios del mago Himmilkant respondió a la necesidad de hallar un nuevo...", pero antes de descubrir lo que tenía que hallar Himmilkant inevitablemente tenía que rascarse las rodillas, toser, estornudar, avivar el fuego o comprobar que la Sala Común seguía allí. Suspirando dramáticamente volvió a empezar la frase, y esta vez la repitió en voz alta.

\- La concordancia de las fórmulas... matemáticas con los estudios... - bostezó sin perder de vista las letras, haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver automáticamente al primer punto. - ... del mago Himmilkant respondió a la necesidad de hallar... un nuevo... nexo de unión entre magia y ciencia.

Antes incluso de poder sentirse orgullosa por haber descubierto por fin qué quería el tal Himmilkant un sonoro bostezo la sacudió, impregnándola de agotamiento. ¿Qué podían importar los descubrimientos de alquien que llevaba muerto mil años en ese momento? El gran Himmilkant no tenía exámenes que hacer, deberes que entregar, y a toda una escuadra de profesores repitiendo veinte veces al día que al año siguiente se enfrentarían a los EXTASIS, y que de su trabajo en los últimos cursos dependería el resto de su futuro... Himmilkant ya tenía su futuro arreglado, aparecía en todos los libros de texto y dormía tranquilamente en su tumba.

Volvió a bostezar y sintió una moderada envidia ante la idea de dormir para siempre. No hacía ni una hora que había tenido que mandar a los dormitorios casi a escobazos a dos alumnos de cuarto que roncaban ruidosamente con las frentes apoyadas en una de las mesas de estudio. Y ahora era su propia cabeza la que colgaba inerte a un lado del respaldo, demasiado cansada para adoptar una postura más cómoda y aún lo bastante despierta para notar que le dolía el cuello.

¿Y dónde demonios estaba Severus?

Se hizo la pregunta un par de veces, con distintas entonaciones e incluso tarareándola, hasta comprender del todo. Se suponía que tenían que preparar un parcial de Historia. Por su mente cruzaron unas cuantas fechas y acontecimientos, e incluso la imagen mental de las hordas de Orgad el Intrigado tomando al asalto el aula de Historia y secuestrando al Profesor Binns para sus extraños rituales que, por supuesto, nunca aparecían en los libros ni en las tediosas lecciones. No era posible que las Guerras Goblin fueran tan aburridas, tenía que haber algo más... era obvio que el temario había sido censurado. En las películas todos los monstruos tenían rituales... ¡los goblins debían tener rituales! Quizá si el Profesor Binns fuera a veces al cine encontraría formas más amenas de contar las cosas. ¿Tendría que pagar entrada? O simplemente le bastaría con flotar cerca de la pantalla...

El libro de Aritmancia cayó sobre sus pies y el sobresalto le hizo dar una patada a la mesa, que crujió pesadamente. Se frotó el pie dolorido gimoteando y refunfuñó mientras recogía todo lo que había caído al suelo durante el accidentado despertar. Lo colocó todo en el extremo más alejado de la mesa que pudo alcanzar estirándose; no pensaba levantarse del sillón ahora que el cuero estaba caldeado. Luego se echó hacia atrás y subió las piernas, encogiéndose en el asiento. Esperaría otro rato a ver si Severus bajaba, quizás se había quedado hablando en los dormitorios, y si no se iría a la cama. Por supuesto no iba a quedarse dormida, por mucho que de repente ya no le doliera el cuello y encontrase el sonido de la chimenea encendida increiblemente sedante...

Cuando escuchó el primer sonido estaba partiendo una cascada sobre una tabla de planchar. Cada vez que cortaba un trozo el agua se convertía en gelatina azul y lo tiraba a un lago del que salían todas las cascadas... El segundo ruido, el de la puerta al abrirse, la hizo preguntarse por qué estaba cortando corrientes de agua sobre tablas de planchar que ni siquiera eran impermeables. Sólo cuando fue obvio que alguien había entrado en la Sala Común procedente de los pasillos se estiró y miró a los lados.

Fuera quien fuese, se había acercado al armario de material e intentaba abrirlo torpemente. Lily entornó los ojos y se deslizó hasta el suelo sacando su varita, apoyándose en la mesa a medida que la rodeaba. No veía absolutamente nada...

\- ¡Lumos! - exclamó, y apuntó directamente al intruso, que se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Lily siguió apuntándole mientras recuperaba la respiración. - ¡Maldita sea, Severus! ¡¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!!

\- Mira quién habló - respondió Snape dándole la espalda y tratando de abrir el armario con su mano izquierda, sin sacar la derecha del bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó Lily, todavía de rodillas tras la mesa. - ¿Y qué hacías fuera a estas horas?

Snape se detuvo y la miró de soslayo, acercándose un poco más al armario con lo que lo único visible fue una sombra que se movía cerca de la pared.

\- ¿Ibas a usar la mesa como trinchera?

\- Sí, claro, pensé que... ¡No me hagas cambiar de tema! - Lily se puso en pie y se acercó con la varita en la mano a modo de linterna.

Al instante Snape trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero después de localizarle Lily pudo ver perfectamente un moratón amarillento empezando a oscurecerse en su pómulo izquierdo, y sangre seca en la comisura de la boca. Pasó la luz arriba y abajo convenciéndose de que no era producto de su imaginación o de las sombras; Severus tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido atropellado por un hipogrifo o algo así.

\- ¿¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?? - exclamó guardando la varita en el bolsillo y extendiendo las manos hacia su cara, pero no bien rozó la piel Snape se apartó casi de un salto.

\- Nada.

\- ¡No seas imbécil! - Lily se puso de puntillas para conseguir sujetarle la cabeza y le examinó a la luz de la varita. - ¿Con quién te has pegado?

\- Con nadie - respondió Snape tercamente, ahogando una exclamación de dolor cuando Lily pasó los dedos por el cardenal.

\- Ahora dime que te caíste por las escaleras - sugirió burlona, y algo vino a su mente, una corazonada que la hizo arrugar la nariz. - ¿Reunión de medianoche con tus Gryffindors preferidos?

Una simple mirada a la momentánea expresión de contrariedad de Snape le bastó para saber que había dado en el clavo. Dejó de apuntarle con la luz a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacias en los pasillos a estas horas?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas como prefecta? - Snape cerró los ojos y se frotó el izquierdo con cuidado.

\- ¿Estabas espiándolos?

\- Se pasan las noches merodeando por ahí, ¿¿crees que traman algo bueno?? Pero no, no estaba "espiándolos" - contestó indignado.

\- Vale. - respondió sencillamente Lily, blandiendo la varita y apuntando a la herida del labio. - ¡Cicatricem Inducere!

Al momento la herida se cerró, y sólo quedó la mancha oscura de la sangre para demostrar que sólo unos segundos antes el labio estaba partido.

\- Gracias - murmuró Snape, haciendo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta de los dormitorios, pero Lily ya había caído en la cuenta de algo demasiado extraño para dejarle irse sin más.

El propio Snape había enseñado a Layla el hechizo para curar heridas superficiales, y Layla se lo había enseñado a Lily...

\- ¿Por qué no te has curado tú? ¿Para qué querías abrir el armario? - preguntó cortándole el paso y con los brazos en jarras, dirigiendo la mirada directamente hacia la mano que permanecía en el bolsillo. - Dónde está tu varita y qué te pasa en la mano...

A pesar de tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, bastó un gesto de Snape para responder a todas. Después de mirar a Lily unos segundos sacó la mano semicerrada del bolsillo de la túnica, ahogando un gesto de dolor. Ronchas oscuras que parecían quemaduras o cortes, o quizá las dos cosas, cruzaban el dorso de parte a parte. La palma, que quedó visible cuando extendió la mano, no mostraba mucho mejor aspecto. En ella las heridas tenían un aspecto más vivo, con el tono rosáceo de la carne al descubierto. Los restos astillados de lo que debía haber sido la varita cayeron al suelo sin hacer ruido, humedecidos por la sangre.

Atónita, Lily dejó caer la mandíbula y se llevó la mano a la frente, apartándose el pelo varias veces antes de poder formar una frase coherente.

\- Tienes que ir a la enfermería... - sugirió vacilante.

\- No puedo ir a la enfermería - afirmó Snape al momento.

La señora Pomfrey avisaría al director y seguramente Severus se metería en líos por andar por los pasillos a las tantas de la madrugada; Lily no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprender eso. ¡Pero también los de Gryffindor habían estado allí! Tomó aire varias veces sin poder dejar de considerar el aspecto de las heridas. Una pelea "a lo muggle" no dejaba esas marcas, y supuso que algún hechizo había impactado directamente en la mano. Aún así no acababa de entender lo de la varita, y recogiéndose el pelo en un gesto automático se acercó al armario.

\- Siéntate ahí - señaló el sofá mientras abría las portezuelas. A su espalda oyó el susurro suave de la túnica de Snape cuando obedeció sin decir palabra. Lily cogió un par de frascos, un mortero y vendas del armario, volviendo a cerrar de un codazo y llevándolo todo al sofá. - Y ahora, ¿qué ha pasado?

Snape la miró colocar todo ante sí y luego volverse esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Piensas usar nummularia para las cicatrices? - preguntó cogiendo el frasco con su mano ilesa. Lentamente Lily se lo quitó y lo abrió, echando algunas raíces de aspecto fresco en el almirez.

\- Nummularia y jalea de paulonia, ¿te parece bien? - murmuró cerrando el frasco cuidadosamente y alzando la vista. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ha pasado que por desgracia tenemos que compartir pasillos con esos salvajes - gruñó Snape examinando con aparente interés la piel del sofá, y Lily suspiró pacientemente.

\- Entonces ¿puedes ser un poco más específico sobre el pasillo de esta noche en concreto? Trae aquí - cogió la mano de la muñeca para ponerla sobre sus rodillas y la inspeccionó por ambos lados.

Un silencio ligero, acompañado por el crujido de los troncos de la chimenea, acogió la pregunta. Apoyándose de lado en el respaldo Snape se dio en parte por vencido, dejando la mano laxa.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber? Nos peleamos, en algún momento el imbécil de Pettigrew pisó mi varita... sólo el peso de su cabeza ya la hubiera partido en veinte pedazos...

Lily sonrió chupándose de los dedos los restos de la jalea que había añadido a las raíces. Cogió el mazo y empezó a triturarlo todo distraídamente.

\- Así que pasabas por allí y no se os ocurrió nada mejor que practicar algunos encantamientos... agresivos, ¿verdad? - de vez en cuando dirigía la vista de la mezcla a Snape, que la miraba sin saber qué contestar. Suspiró largamente y ladeó la cabeza inclinándose un poco hacia él, con cuidado de no moverle la mano. - Severus, ¿voy a tener que ir a preguntárselo a Potter?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron incrédulos, y sacudió la cabeza con expresión aturdida.

\- No serías capaz...

\- Oh, tú sólo pruébame - ofreció Lily alzando las cejas y metiendo los dedos en la pasta verdosa que se había formado en cuestión de minutos. Cogió la mano de Snape con cuidado y aplicó el ungüento sobre las heridas de la palma sin decir nada más.

\- Me los encontré volviendo de los jardines. Black dijo... dijo algo sobre tí.

\- ¿Sobre mí? - repitió Lily no demasiado interesada. Snape asintió.

\- Que se te daba muy bien hacer de hermanita de la caridad. Y entonces Potter preguntó a qué venía el estudiar contigo...

\- Aha... - Lily se inclinó para soplar sobre la pasta recién extendida, y la aplanó con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Dijo que era una estrategia penosa para conseguir acercarme a una chica - susurró Snape todo lo rápido que pudo, mirando hacia la chimenea. Sin embargo, Lily pareció divertida.

\- ¿Que te tengan que amputar la mano? Sí, palabra de gran estratega... ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

\- Que sólo un simio estúpido y vanidoso como él podría pensar algo así - respondió entre dientes. Lily se detuvo cuando iba a poner un poco más de pasta sobre el dorso y se echó a reír.

\- ¡Desde luego muy neutral por tu parte! - exclamó extendiendo la mano para alcanzar las vendas. Tomó el extremo de una y la enrolló con rapidez alrededor de las heridas. Asintiendo sin saber muy bien por qué, Snape notó que el dolor y la quemazón de las heridas descendía hasta convertirse en algo facilmente soportable.

\- Esto ya está. Pensaba preguntarte si ibas a pedirme ir al baile, pero creo que será mejor omitir ese tema. Por tu propia seguridad - Lily guiñó un ojo, se levantó ante el asombro de Snape y le hizo un gesto para que él hiciera lo mismo. Luego se colocó a su espalda y le empujó en dirección a la puerta de los dormitorios. - Y ahora, a dormir. Yo recojo esto.

Snape la observó recoger las vendas y los materiales y encaminarse hacia el armario. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero cambió de opinión. Antes de que Lily se volviera a comprobar que todo estaba en orden ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Shy, de Sonata Arctica


	9. Tiene que haber alguien

_People always notice me wherever I go,  
they think I'm lucky but they don't really know.   
Beauty and brains are all that I've got...   
I've got a cold cold bed and a broken heart, a broken heart.   
Everybody loves me, everyone but you..._

\- Qué te pasa, Mary Jane, ¿has tenido un mal día? Coloca el letrero de "No molestar" en la puerta... Has vuelto a perder tu puesto, qué pena... y parece que nunca más querrás volver a bailar...

Declamando dramáticamente, Deby esquivó el desorden de túnicas de gala y paquetes que poblaba el dormitorio de las Slytherin de sexto, hasta apoyarse en la pared, junto a la ventana sobre la que Lily tenía los pies apoyados. Tumbada en la cama, con las piernas en alto sobre la almohada, la pelirroja abrió los ojos para mirarla con cierta curiosidad, los brazos aún cruzados bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Mary Jane? - repitió Deby encogiéndose de hombros, y de un salto se sentó en el borde de la cama, resbalando sobre las mantas verdes. - Aparta el trasero, anda.

Lily se deslizó hacia un lado de la cama, y Deby se tendió junto a ella en la misma posición, poniendo los pies en la vidriera. Los pies de Lily, calzados únicamente con unos calcetines azules, tamborilearon en el cristal. Por las zonas transparentes de la ventana podían ver la nieve flotando hacia el suelo. Aunque la mayoría de las dependencias de los Slytherin eran subterráneas, los dormitorios estaban construidos casi a ras del suelo, y sus ventanas daban a un patio al que no se podía acceder de ninguna otra manera. Cuando llegase Enero los elfos domésticos se ocuparían de que el exceso de nieve no tapara cualquier resquicio de luz, pero de momento aquello era sólo la primera nevada del curso.

\- ¿Cómo no has ido a Hogsmeade? Spectum se ha comprado una pluma increíble, así, pequeñita y plateada natural - Deby levantó las manos para separar los dedos unos veinte centímetros, y luego se palmoteó las rodillas, enfundadas en un grueso tejido que parecía de peluche. Su postura impidió a Lily encogerse de hombros, y dejó escapar un bufido.

\- No me apetecía... - murmuró cansadamente.

\- A mí no me engañas, niña - se rió Deby dándole un codazo. - ¿Quién es?

Algunos gritos y carcajadas en el pasillo indicaron que otros Slytherin empezaban a regresar del pueblo. Lily escuchó con atención, aliviada de poder ignorar temporalmente la pregunta de Deby, hasta comprobar que el nivel de ruido no subía como para tener que salir a poner orden. Pasos arriba y abajo de la escalera, un par de llamadas desde el otro extremo de la Sala Común, y de nuevo el silencio cálido del dormitorio. Y otro codazo impaciente de Deby esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es qué?

\- Veamos... no estás estudiando, has hecho todos tus deberes por las noches, no estás arrastrándote por el suelo de los baños vomitando las tripas, y tampoco castigada...

\- A veces puedes ser demasiado gráfica - se quejó Lily asqueada.

\- ... así que dime, ¿quién es? - continuó Deby tranquilamente. - ¿Un chico? ¿Una chica? ¿Un elfo doméstico con unas orejas increíblemente grandes?

Ambas se echaron a reír hasta que los cristales crujieron bajo los golpes que iban dándoles con los talones. Levantando los pies como si estuviera andando sobre la ventana, Lily subió hasta donde pudo, arqueando la espalda, y cogió aire con cierta dificultad debido a la postura.

\- Empiezas a parecerte a Kimberly, adicta a la adivinación... ¿También sabes mis notas de Runas? Porque creo que el último examen fue una masacre...

\- Ah, por favor, esa no adivinaría ni la hora del Big Ben - Deby arrugó la nariz y extendió la mano, tirando de un pelo que se había enganchado en la cremallera de la chaqueta. Lo estiró tanto como pudo hasta que se partió y lanzó los trozos al aire. Lily volvió a caer sobre el colchon, manoteando para alejarlo.

\- Entonces adivínalo - desafió, porque sabía que en realidad Deby no podía leer las mentes. Tenía más bien una intuición preocupante, especialmente en lo referido a las relaciones personales... a veces daba miedo. Se arrepintió de haberla retado.

La chica morena frunció el ceño un poco y terminó de subir y bajarse la cremallera, para dejarse oir en un susurro pensativo.

\- Si no supiera que ya has mandado a freir espárragos a Potter, pensaría que se había cumplido lo de "el que la sigue la consigue".

\- Bah, sólo iría con él si reconociera en público que es profundamente imbécil - gruñó Lily despectivamente, y Deby gorjeó divertida.

\- Es un Gryffindor, jamás hará eso... Es una imposibilidad matemática.

\- Por eso lo digo - sonrió Lily cogiendo el libro del que Deby había leído los versos, y acariciando distraidamente la piel azul sin abrirlo.

\- Bueno, pues pídele a quien sea que vaya contigo - sugirió Deby rascándose el estómago.

El cuero de la encuadernación crepitó cuando Lily arañó el lomo intentando quitar una mancha que parecía azúcar, o los restos de algo de Honeydukes. Para Deby todo parecía siempre tan fácil... Iba a ir al baile con Matias Zaitsev, un Slytherin de séptimo procedente de Durmstrang por el que la mayoría de las chicas de la Casa (y algunos chicos) llevaban dos años suspirando. Lily había estado en la hora de estudio, cuando Deby se limitó a acercarse a Matias, darle un golpecito en el hombro y decirle "¿Vamos al baile?". Sin más.

\- Es que no irá al baile... - y no pudo evitar que sonase como un quejido lastimero. Aunque no pudo verlo, en el rostro de Deby apareció una mirada de súbita comprensión.

\- Ah... claro... pero igual podrías convencerle - sugirió en un intento por animarla. - Aunque... bueno, siendo muggle...

\- ¿Tanto importa? - Lily abrió el libro por la primera página y rozó la rasposa superficie de pergamino con las yemas, notando un agradable cosquilleo a pesar del temor repentino.

\- Bueno, si le conozco como creo... - Deby giró la cabeza y la observó críticamente, considerándola por unos segundos. Luego volvió a mirar al techo algo indecisa. - Nadie le conoce muy bien. Tú sólo haz que se entere.

Las hojas produjeron un sonido susurrante mientras Lily las pasaba adelante y atrás sin siquiera mirarlas. Observó a Deby y se preguntó qué hacía allí un sábado por la tarde, pero sabía que la imprevisibilidad era una de las características más agudizadas en su compañera. Estaba allí porque le apetecía en aquel momento, y cuando dejase de encontrarse a gusto se iría a otro sitio. Aparecía, desaparecía e iba de un lado a otro desde primero... Lily había rechazado todas las ideas que Layla propuso para llevársela a Hogsmeade, y había pasado gran parte de la tarde reprendiéndose duramente por no contarle qué sucedía. No quería añadirle preocupaciones, pero era tan difícil...

\- No podré hacerlo - suspiró. Deby la golpeó en el brazo.

\- ¿Un año gritando a los novatos en los pasillos y te atreves a decirme que no te atreves? - regañó Deby bajando los pies a un lado de la cama para no manchar la colcha.- Igual si no te hubiera visto llamar de todo a Crabbe esta misma mañana podría creérmelo. Tómatelo como si... estuvieras regañándole por algo.

Lily asintió y miró el libro. Primero pensó que había elegido alguna página intermedia entre capítulos, así que pasó un par de hojas, pero nada cambió. El libro estaba en blanco.

\- ¿Te has inventado el poema, niña desconcertante? - preguntó sorprendida. Como si hubiese estado esperando la pregunta Deby se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

\- Está escrito - y cuando Lily se lo acercó a la cara hasta ponerse bizca se lo quitó de las manos abriendo una página al azar. - Emborrachémonos, puedes llevarme a la bahía, y pediremos un deseo, pero ¿sabes lo que son las estrellas? Bolas de fuego ardiendo en el espacio negro, cayendo al otro lado del horizonte y explotando en la cara de Dios...

\- ¿No te lo estás inventando? - Lily pensó un segundo si estaría tomándole el pelo, pero Deby siguió leyendo, interrumpiéndose a veces para pasar a otra página y comenzar un poema absolutamente distinto, sin un sólo error o balbuceo. - Explícamelo, venga.

Los ojos de Deby brillaron al darse cuenta de que Lily estaba realmente intrigada. Volvió a pasarle el libro y cruzó las piernas sobre las mantas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Orion Nubelle? - y entonces Lily asintió empezando a atar cabos.

\- ¿Aquel Hufflepuff tan creativo?

\- ¡Es un genio! - exclamó Deby dando un pequeño bote y moviendo las manos expresivamente. - Ha puesto un taller pequeño un poco antes de llegar a las Tres Escobas, y todas las cosas que vende las hace él. ¡Ni siquiera las tienen en Zonko! Los libros estos sólo los puede leer aquel a quien se lo hayan regalado. ¿No es genial?

\- Muy bonito - sonrió Lily. Sonó la campana de la cena, y Deby se deslizó hasta el suelo lanzando el libro sobre su cama. Algo a desgana Lily la imitó, calzándose los zapatos y empezando a recogerse el pelo. Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Deby se volvió.

\- Oye, si quieres hablo yo directamente con Lucius - ofreció, empezando a bajar las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de espaldas. Lily la miró confusa.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Malfoy, sorda. Te referías a él, ¿no? - repitió Deby, exasperada y divertida a partes iguales.

\- Sí... claro, sí - asintió Lily rápidamente, y Deby alzó una ceja extrañada, atravesando la Sala Común aún de espaldas hasta que un niño de primero se paró junto a la puerta y chocó contra su espalda. Lily aprovechó para añadir: - Pero tú no le digas nada.

\- Un poco más de cuidado, ¿vale? - sonrió al niño girando y se volvió de nuevo a Lily. - Vale, estaré calladita. Pero díselo.

Salieron a los pasillos helados de las mazmorras y Lily se arrepintió de no haberse llevado la chaqueta. El calor excesivo de la habitación le había embotado el cerebro, y ahora incluso le dolía la cabeza. O quizá era de tanto pensar. Igual Deby tenía razón y cada segundo sopesando pros y contras era una oportunidad que se iba. En el vestíbulo se unieron a la masa de alumnos de las demás casas camino del Comedor; Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por la escalinata principal, Hufflepuff del pasillo cercano, y algunos rezagados que acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade y entraban cubiertos de nieve por las grandes puertas.

Perdió a Deby de vista, y localizó a Layla haciéndola señas sentada en la ancha barandilla de mármol del primer descansillo, esperando a que pasase la manada de estudiantes hambrientos. Oyó gritar a Deby a su espalda, aunque entre el murmullo de las doscientas voces sólo era una más.

\- ¡¡Pero díselo eh!!

No pudo evitar asentir.

\- De acuerdo, se lo diré - suspiró acercándose a la escalera y susurrándose a sí misma. - Venga Lily, de algo hay que morir... ¿por qué no de vergüenza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Everybody loves me but you, de Juliana Hatfield  
> \- "Qué te pasa, Mary Jane?...", de Mary Jane, de Alanis Morissette. "Emborrachémonos, puedes llevarme a la bahía...", de Down, de Something Corporate. El 95% de las veces en que en mis fics se lea algo medianamente poético, son letras de canciones. Y es el mundo mágico, donde Los 40 Principales salen con 30 años de antelación


	10. Comportamiento perturbado

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through,  
but then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you._

Cuando las cosas cambiaban poco a poco nunca notaba los cambios hasta que se habían producido por completo. Quizá era hereditario. En la escuela o en el barrio, cuando había dejado de hablar con alguien por una pelea, aquello sí era un cambio fácil de señalar. Sin embargo se acordaba de su primera mejor amiga, Mary, y de cómo al principio todo seguía igual. Poco a poco, cada día, cada semana, hablaban menos. Al entrar en Hogwarts las cartas se distanciaban y empezaban a resultar monótonas. Había tardado más en darse cuenta. De repente un día se había encontrado pensando en largas tardes sentadas en el jardín de Mary, jugando con su hermano, y en que hacía más de tres años que no la veía. Sólo entonces se preguntó en qué momento exacto, antes incluso de entrar en Hogwarts, empezaron a cambiar las cosas.

Eso era lo que intentaba decidir en ese momento, sentada sobre su pupitre en el aula de Estudios Muggles, y frotándose los párpados como si así pudiera encontrar el momento exacto en que todo había cambiado. La culpa era de Deby, por supuesto, la loca de Deby y su filosofía del “Si tiene remedio, remédialo”, que hicieron que Lily se diera cuenta de que podía hablar con Snape de cualquier cosa... excepto de lo que realmente quería hablar.

Básicamente lo preocupante era lo primero. ¿Cuánto hacía de los TIMOs? ¿Seis, siete meses? En aquella época no se habría atrevido ni a preguntarle qué tal le habían salido los exámenes. Las cosas cambiaban y ella tardaba meses en darse cuenta. No era justo, pensó mirando durante unos segundos los planetas de cartón piedra que la Profesora Huxley había colgado del techo a principios de curso. No era justo porque dentro de seis meses estaría sentada en otra clase, o quizá en el jardín, preguntándose qué serie de casualidades la habían llevado a donde quiera que fuese a estar en ese momento. Sólo que, como la única diferencia practicamente segura, estaría disfrutando del calor de Junio en lugar de muerta de frío en un aula vacía.

Saltó hasta una de las ventanas y la visión de los terrenos nevados no contribuyó a hacerle entrar en calor. Había un grupo bastante numeroso de gente tirándose bolas de nieve, unos seis pisos por debajo de donde ella se encontraba. Posiblemente la expresión más acertada fuera que estaban metidos de lleno en una batalla campal que incluía pedazos de hielo arrancados de los canalones, palos e incluso terrones de tierra congelada. Lo normal sería que algún prefecto parase aquello antes de que alguien saliera herido, pero en realidad incluso Janice Bing, prefecta de séptimo de Gryffindor, participaba en la masacre. Claro que viniendo de un Gryffindor lo raro hubiera sido que no estuviera involucrada.

Con la frente y las manos apoyados en el cristal se besó los dedos distraída, mientras una melodía le venía a la cabeza.

\- Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter.

Sí, el invierno... aquella canción siempre conseguía que sonriera con ganas. Echaba de menos la música muggle en tantas ocasiones últimamente que a menudo se sentía una especie de gramola humana. Solía disfrutar del invierno, tanto como del verano o de cualquier otra estación, pero en los últimos años el mundo mágico se endurecía en invierno, como si con el frío, el viento y las noches más largas el Bien perdiese parte de su poder. Resultaba casi infantil pensar en esos términos, sobre todo con las vidas que la guerra se llevaba por delante, pero Layla estaba de acuerdo en que a veces seguir siendo infantil era el único modo de no perder la fe en la magia. Y de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, Lily sentía que lo necesitaba. Porque al recibir la carta de Hogwarts cinco años atrás creyó que entraba en un mundo perfecto donde todos vivirían envueltos en sucesos fantásticos, disfrutando de un don extraordinario. A los once años le había resultado difícil concebir que entre gente con el don de la magia hubiera también buenos y malos.

\- Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la visión utópica se había roto, o al menos rasgado lo suficiente como para comprender que, muy a su pesar, magos y muggles no eran tan distintos. Ni siquiera había pasado veinticuatro horas en Hogwarts cuando uno de sus recién estrenados compañeros de casa, un chico de sexto, se refirió a ella por primera vez como “sangre sucia”. Tuvo que preguntar a tres personas, que se echaron a reír disimuladamente, antes de que Deby le explicase qué significaba aquello. En aquel momento y durante muchos meses le aterrorizó tener que volver a encontrarse en cualquier sitio con el chico, y que volviera a llamarla algo así. Y de repente se dio cuenta con asombro que había olvidado su nombre y a duras penas podía recordar su cara.

\- Little darling, the smile returning to their faces...

\- Evans, ¿ya has terminado?

Guiñó los ojos aturdida, mareada por el largo rato que llevaba con la vista perdida en el bosque, y al volverse calculó mal y se golpeó con la ventana. Una huella de vaho con la forma nítida de sus manos comenzó a evaporarse en el cristal, y se frotó la frente, donde se había golpeado, dirigiéndole a Snape una mirada desorientada.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó volviendo a la zona de los pupitres. Snape alzó las cejas y repitió pacientemente.

\- Te preguntaba si habías terminado. De recoger. - hizo un gesto con la mano derecha abarcando el aula, y haciendo que Lily se sintiera terriblemente irresponsable.

Tenía que recoger el aula, para eso estaba allí. No para mirar por la ventana mientras sufría un ataque de nostalgia. El reloj de la pared decía que ya eran las once y media de la mañana, y se apartó el pelo de la cara echando un vistazo a las cajas que la Profesora Huxley le había dejado. Luego miró hacia arriba, a los planetas que debía haber descolgado hacía un rato. Y sin embargo, en lugar de hacerlo se había dedicado a pensar en qué momento del año Severus Snape se había convertido en su amigo.

\- Ah, genial Lily - se gruñó a sí misma, y Snape sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si quieres termino yo. Y así puedes... prepararte para el baile - murmuró dirigiendo la vista al suelo cuando Lily se volvió a mirarle. Aquello hizo que ella frunciera el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre ofrecía echar una mano como si el mero hecho de prestar ayuda le pusiera incómodo? ¿Es que se sentía culpable? Era tan irritante...

O quizá lo más irritante era aquella certeza sugerida de que él no pensaba ir al baile.

Casi hubiera deseado olvidar aquello por completo. Y casi lo había conseguido... al menos por espacio de veinte minutos, lo que era todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que hacía semana y media que nadie hablaba de otra cosa. En los pasillos, en la sala común, en clase, incluso en los baños... bueno, sobre todo en los baños. Lily pensaba a menudo en la conversación que había tenido con Deby, y de repente se la imaginó arrastrándola a declararse a Lucius Malfoy, que seguramente estaba terminando alguna especie de licenciatura en Artes Oscuras o lo que fuera que los magos ricos hacían después del colegio, antes de entrar al servicio de Voldemort... reprimió un intenso escalofrío.

“Tienes que hacerlo, y tiene que ser ahora”

\- Bueno, gracias, aunque de todos modos no creo que vaya al baile. - murmuró encaramándose a la mesa y tropezando con el bajo del pantalón. Snape asintió y se dirigió a un montón de revistas muggles amontonadas sobre otro de los pupitres, pero Lily se echó a reír. - Severus... en este aula no se puede usar magia.

Murmurando algo contrariado, guardó la varita en su bolsillo y cogió una de las cajas del suelo.

\- Entonces... ¿no vas? - le escuchó preguntar de espaldas a ella mientras se inclinaba sobre las revistas y empezaba a colocarlas en el fondo de la caja de cartón. Dando la vuelta alrededor de Mercurio para poder mirarle, Lily consideró bien su respuesta.

\- No creo...

Y Snape no dijo nada más. Lily se puso de puntillas para desatar el planeta, y lo lanzó a la caja más cercana con un ligero suspiro al incorporarse.

Sólo era un “¿Quieres ir conmigo?”, sólo eso... no podía ser tan difícil si a ella misma se lo habían pedido tres chicos. Pero no Severus. Era con quien más tiempo pasaba de todo el colegio exceptuando a Layla, y no se lo había pedido. Quizá le dijera que no. Seguro que le diría que no. ¿Iba a pasar un mal trago para nada? Si ni siquiera quería ir a ese tonto baile, sobre todo si al día siguiente tenía que regresar a su casa... Pero es que en realidad lo que quería decirle era mil veces más importante que una simple invitación.

Cogió Plutón con una sola mano y tiró hacia abajo con fuerza, haciendo que el cordel se rompiera y cayera en sus manos, mientras reprimía un grito de frustración. Por muchas noches que hubiera pensado en la nueva situación no lograba acostumbrarse, no estaba habituada a tener algo oprimiendo el pecho y pugnando por salir, algo que no supiera nadie más. Asumirlo había sido un juego de niños comparado con el terror absoluto con que en aquel momento aferraba en sus manos el pequeño planeta rugoso, al pensar en hablar para decir algo tan estúpido.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, claro - mintió descaradamente, y de algún modo incluso consiguió sonreír, agachando la cabeza para no tener que mirarle por si pudiera llevarlo escrito en la frente. Snape volvió a darle la espalda y Lily se pasó las manos por la cara, notándolas deliciosamente frescas.

Saber con exactitud lo que se quiere hacer o decir es muy difícil, casi imposible, incluso con magia. Sin embargo Lily sabía perfectamente qué quería decir, sólo que no era capaz de encontrar un momento en aquel silencio calmo y agradable. Tal vez si hubieran estado en un lugar más ruidoso, en el Gran Comedor, por ejemplo, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Entre las voces, las lechuzas, el ir y venir de los compañeros podría haber hablado, haber sacado aquello y dejar que se desvaneciera en el bullicio, vaciándose de aquel nerviosismo estúpido. Pero en cambio la clase estaba en silencio y tranquila, un silencio cómodo que no quería romper por algo así.

Entonces, durante una milésima de segundo, pareció que era el instante adecuado. Pero respiró hondo, y pasó. Los papeles de las revistas crujían mientras Severus los colocaba en las cajas, distrayéndola, impidiendo que abriera la boca. Miles de sonidos imperceptibles, movimientos en la ventana, los planetas, sus manos, todo se aliaba para desorientarla. Y lo conseguían.

\- Here comes the sun and I say it’s alright... - canturreó en un intento por centrarse en otra cosa, alcanzando con cierta dificultad la enorme luna que Huxley había colgado demasiado alto. No funcionó. No funcionaba. - Oye...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- Vale... - Snape le dirigió una mirada extrañada y meneó la cabeza imperceptiblemente mientras se acercaba al corcho donde la profesora Huxley solía colgar artículos de periódicos muggles.

Nunca se había considerado tímida, ni siquiera antes de ser prefecta. Era imposible dejarse vencer por la timidez si tenía la obligación de reprender a sus compañeros, algunos de cursos superiores y no precisamente encantados de que alguien de familia muggle tuviera cierta autoridad sobre ellos, o si tenía que defenderse de los ataques de Petunia, intervenir en clase, lo que fuera. Aunque comparada con sus amigas sí podía parecerlo. Simplemente resultaba más... sensata. Más que Deby o Medusa, en cualquier caso, y quizá un poco más que Layla. Pensar en Layla no era exactamente el mejor ejemplo en ese momento. Layla, que se había enamorado de Remus Lupin en algún momento concreto del primer viaje en tren, y aún así, tras cinco años, seguía cubriéndolo todo con una pátina de amistad indestructible. Quizá Layla no tenía prisa, pero Lily decididamente se sentía como si se le estuviera acabando el tiempo.

Tomó aire. Decidió lanzarse.

Cerró la boca y se preguntó si Severus se reiría. No parecía el reducido tipo de cosas que le hacían gracia. Igual se lo tomaba mal. Podía ser el tipo de cosas que le hacían enfadar, y entonces todo sería aún más complicado.

Después de todo las cosas estaban bien así. ¿No decían sus padres que no se podía tener todo? Era como las Navidades en que tenía diez años. O la bicicleta o el tocadiscos. Al final había sido el tocadiscos, y aunque le costó toda la semana anterior a Navidad decidirse, y en varios momentos estuvo completamente segura de que prefería la bicicleta, luego no se había arrepentido.

Ser amigos no era tan malo. En realidad, casi se atrevería a afirmar que era la persona más cercana a Snape de todo Hogwarts. Era suficiente.

Y la maldita luna no se descolgaba. Suspiró extendiendo los brazos para poder agarrarla con ambas manos, y la luz dividida en haces que atravesaba la habitación iluminó unos dorsos totalmente incoloros, tan blancos que las ramificaciones azules de las venas parecían recorrer la luna de cartón piedra, y no su piel. Eran unas manos transparentes, pensó por un momento, haciéndolas girar y atrapando la luz y el calor en la palma. Difusas y acuáticas...

\- Severus... creo que te quiero.

...como las aletas de un pez con dedos.

¿Qué demonios...?

Aquel debía ser el silencio que hacía explotar los oídos de los submarinistas. Y se encontró cerrando los ojos, con la luna cayendo por fin en sus manos y deseando que el silencio llevara allí todo el rato, y sólo lo hubiera dicho en su mente. No supo cuánto duró aquello.

\- ¿¿...Qué??

“Estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...”

Saltó al suelo, aferrándose a la luna como si pudiera agarrarse a ella en caso de perder el equilibrio, y evitó deliberadamente mirar a cualquier cosa que no fuera la mesa. Y de repente sintió rabia. Esperaba una reacción, la que fuera, no incredulidad ni la impresión de que todo el oxígeno había abandonado el aula como si acabaran de envasarlos al vacío. Tiró la luna al suelo y miró a Snape de soslayo.

\- ¿“Qué”? Vaya... ¿no se supone que deberías decir algo? - y se escuchó reir forzadamente como si fuera otra persona. No quería mirarle. Se limitó a agacharse lentamente, devolver la luna a la caja y retroceder sin darle la espalda, con la vista fija en el suelo, hasta que chocó con otra de las mesas. - Creo que estoy más guapa callada.

Salió dando un portazo. Diez minutos después Snape seguía de pie, con un ejemplar atrasado del New York Times en las manos, y si Lily hubiera vuelto sólo habría acertado a volver a decir “¿Qué?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Something Stupid. La versión original era de Sinatra, no? Anyway, yo la conocí por Robbie Williams >.- Janice Bing -> Adhi en plena sequía creativa provocada por el pánico a este capítulo echa mano a lo primero que tenga cerca (que resultó ser la primera temporada de Friends >.- La canción es Here comes the sun. De los Beatles.


	11. Flamma Protego

_Maybe when the room is empty,  
maybe when the bottles full,   
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.   
Maybe when I'm done with thinking,   
maybe you can think me whole,   
maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin._

Subiendo las escaleras todo había parecido más fácil. Entrar en el Gran Comedor, intentar ignorar las preguntas y la sorpresa de sus compañeros, a los que había repetido al menos un centenar de veces que no pensaba soportar aquella estupidez, localizar a Lily y...

¿Y?

Se detuvo al pisar el último escalón, pero unos niños de tercero caminaban tras él, así que continuó andando dejando que le adelantaran, clavando la vista en el suelo como si nunca hubiera observado con detenimiento la piedra reluciente de la entrada, ni la gran escalera. Podía escuchar la música dentro del Comedor, y el resplandor de las calabazas iluminadas escapaba de las puertas y llenaba el recibidor de la misma luz naranja, como si la fiesta que se desarrollaba en su interior quisiera expandirse, anexionarse el espacio hasta entonces tranquilo y frío. Sin dejar de caminar desvió su rumbo hacia la salida al exterior más cercana. No podía entrar como si nada en el Gran Comedor.

Para empezar, ningún lugar de Hogwarts le repelía tan profundamente como lo hacía el Comedor durante una fiesta. El ruido, las risotadas, la gente moviéndose sin parar de un lado a otro... él sería el primer sorprendido al poner un pie dentro. Además, con todo Hogwarts bailando y haciendo el estúpido, resultaría casi imposible encontrar a Lily rápidamente. Pasarían minutos, y cualquiera podría preguntarse qué hacía allí. Y luego, acercarse al grupo donde estuviera ella...

Apretó la mandíbula, por efecto de la tensión y el temor que le provocaba aquella visión. Donde estaba Lily estaría Spectum. Y Lupin a su lado. Y allí donde estaba Lupin no podían faltar Potter y Black, merodeando como de costumbre. Les alegraría la noche verle intentar hablar a solas con Lily. No pensaba darles ese placer.

Cuando llegó al claustro se hundió en la nieve hasta los tobillos, apreciando lo desagradable de la noche; el viento helado, el frío, el contraste con el seguramente cálido y acogedor Comedor... No, decididamente no podía ir a buscarla al baile. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, se dio cuenta, atravesando el jardín hasta la galería de piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos. Y tenía que hacerlo esa noche porque quizá al día siguiente no recordara todo aquello, o recuperase la sensatez, podía pasar cualquier cosa... En ese mismo momento, mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas resguardadas de las esquinas resbalando hasta sentarse en las losas, en ese mismo momento ella podía estar cambiando de opinión, dándose cuenta de que lo que había dicho en el aula era una simple estupidez. Y él sólo podía sentarse y mirar la galería desierta, incapaz de buscarla para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas, o de volver al dormitorio y esperar que al día siguiente nada hubiera pasado.

Debía haber dicho algo. Se llevó las manos a la frente intentando pensar en otra cosa. Veía una y otra vez a Lily esperando una respuesta, y se veía también a sí mismo desde fuera, mudo de asombro e incredulidad, observándola irse. Su mente le chillaba que reaccionase y sin embargo lo único que había acertado a hacer fue terminar de ordenar la clase y bajar a comer. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con ella si ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle?

De repente deseó que todo fuera una broma. Que durante años la hubiera juzgado erróneamente y en realidad fuera tan estúpida como todas las demás, pero aquello sólo hubiera funcionado meses antes, cuando todavía no la conocía. Si hubiera seguido imaginándola a distancia no resultaría difícil adjudicarle un papel de actriz, convencerse de que se había limitado a jugar con él. Sin embargo, de repente, la conocía, y sabía que Lily no era capaz de ser cruel. Se odió por pensarlo. Y al mismo tiempo, que dijera la verdad le hizo estremecerse de terror. Era imposible.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba, más difusa se hacía cada alternativa, cada posible frase. Llegó un momento en que los hechos y las hipótesis comenzaron a mezclarse, e incluso las paredes perdieron solidez. Se frotó los ojos y con esfuerzo apoyó la cabeza en la piedra, y dejó la mente en blanco.

De vez en cuando algunos pasos atravesaban el claustro a la carrera, pero en aquella esquina sombría resultaba prácticamente invisible. Los escuchaba ir y venir, en silencio, hasta que se perdían por alguno de la miríada de pasillos en que se ramificaban las cuatro entradas. Ni siquiera el baile parecía estar a tan sólo un corredor de distancia; sólo ráfagas de viento ocasionales mecían la música hasta allí, tan amortiguada que ni siquiera resultaba molesta. Podía quedarse dormido, a pesar del frío, y no pensar más en...

\- ¡Evans! - hubiera creído que la llamada la había hecho su propio subconsciente, si el eco no se hubiera propagado entre las galerías. - Evans, espera un momento...

Snape se incorporó sigilosamente y asomó la cabeza por encima del muro. Lily cruzaba el jardín en dirección a la puerta oeste; posiblemente volvía a los dormitorios por una de las escaleras secundarias. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones en el centro del claustro, a apenas diez metros de Snape. Parecía cansada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó colocándose sobre los hombros una capa gris y suspirando levemente. Una figura indecisa se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? - envuelto en una ostentosa túnica de gala azul, Peter Pettigrew sonrió amigablemente. Snape reprimió un murmullo de desprecio.

\- Estoy harta de la fiesta - se limitó a contestar Lily, frotándose los brazos con impaciencia.

\- Me he fijado que... que has ido sola. - la voz de Peter adquirió un tono balbuciente, y dio un par de pasos más hacia ella, que alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Hay algo de malo? - inquirió desafiante. Snape observó a Pettigrew, preguntándose si realmente era tan estúpido como para no percatarse de que Lily estaba deseando perderle de vista. El Gryffindor se limitó a inclinarse hacia un lado, para sacar los pies de la nieve.

\- No, no - se apresuró a admitir. Levantó la mano hacia el cuello de Lily. - Pero es extraño que una chica tan guapa...

\- Pettigrew, guárdate esas tonterías para alguien que te soporte - escupió Lily, apartando su mano con un golpe rudo en la muñeca. Snape, que había sacado su varita del bolsillo, exhaló aliviado cuando pareció que se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Pero Pettigrew la cogió de improviso del antebrazo, con inusitada rapidez.

\- Espera un momento...

\- Flamma Protego - musitó Snape al instante. La piel de Lily brilló tenuemente al recibir el hechizo, con el mismo color rojizo que su pelo, y la mano de Pettigrew comenzó a arder.

Dio un par de chillidos ratoniles, envolviéndola en la túnica para apagar las llamas. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Lily levantó las manos y las contempló, bañadas en aquel brillo iridiscente, echándose a reír con suavidad. Pettigrew retrocedió aterrorizado, encogido sobre su estómago.

\- Evans, lo siento... yo...

\- Desaparece de mi vista - ordenó Lily frunciendo el ceño al mirarle entre los dedos.

\- Por favor, no...

\- ¡Desaparece! ¡Buh! - exclamó haciendo ademán de ponerle las manos sobre la cara. Con un respingo, Pettigrew salió practicamente corriendo en la misma dirección en que había llegado. Lily volvió a mirarse las manos y finalmente se dio la vuelta, mientras Snape volvía a sentarse.

Con los ojos cerrados repasó la mirada de terror de Pettigrew en el momento en que su mano había intentado atravesar el escudo encendido. Seguramente no había visto aquel encantamiento ni siquiera en un libro de texto. Sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa, Snape revivió la escena un par de veces, aunque cada vez que la imagen de Lily aparecía no podía evitar un ligero sobresalto. Otra vez había sido demasiado lento, y ahora ella ya estaría en los dormitorios... La voz le asustó tanto que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¡Sabía que eras tú! Eh, cuidado... - cuando logró enfocar la vista giró la cabeza a su izquierda. Lily le observaba con expresión encantada, de rodillas y apoyada en la pared. Aún llevaba el vestido del baile.

\- Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? - no encontró ninguna otra pregunta que sonase apropiada. Lily se limitó a asentir.

\- Llevo un rato, pero estaba esperando a que se pasasen los efectos del encantamiento. ¿Ves? No quema... - rozó distraídamente el brazo de Snape al tiempo que se sentaba. - Ha estado muy bien. ¿Es alguna clase de Protego?

\- Ignífugo - respondió rápidamente. Por alguna estúpida razón sólo acertaba a pensar que las piernas de Lily, extendidas junto a las suyas, parecían borrosas envueltas en el terciopelo gris.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

En el silencio que siguió pudo oir perfectamente cómo la respiración de Lily hacía que la suya propia se acompasase, abandonando el ritmo enloquecedor que había llevado sin darse cuenta desde el momento en que apareció a su lado de la nada. Al mirarla de soslayo la encontró con la vista fija en sus zapatos, llenos de nieve, golpeando los talones contra la piedra para que los copos más grandes se desprendieran. Escuchó la misma voz chillona en su cabeza urgirle a decir algo, lo que fuera, pero durante varios minutos se sintió incapaz. Finalmente fue Lily quien habló.

\- Severus... ¿puedo darte un beso?

Giró la cabeza para mirarla, y cuando vio que ella había hecho lo mismo volvió a mirar al frente tan rápido que el cuello le crujió. Abrió la boca y esperó a que surgiera lo primero que pasase por su mente.

\- ¿Por qué? - quizá había entendido mal. Lily se removió ligeramente y murmuró.

\- Porque me gustaría mucho.

Imposible. No podía estar sentado en un pasillo notando cómo la espalda empezaba a congelársele y Lily Evans al lado pidiéndole permiso para besarle.

\- No... - comenzó, y una corriente de aire frío le cortó la respiración.

\- Si no quieres no pasa nada - añadió Lily rápidamente, con un movimiento de retroceso. Snape sacudió la cabeza.

\- Se supone que es el chico quien...

\- ¿Quieres besarme? - interrumpió Lily dubitativamente, inclinándose hacia él.

\- No sé cómo - reconoció finalmente. Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto y cerró los ojos con una sensación desagradable en la garganta. Pensaba que Lily se levantaría y se iría, aún más enfadada que por la mañana. Y sin embargo, la sintió arrodillarse en el suelo hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron a la misma altura.

\- Pues aprende... - el susurro sonó mucho más cerca y mucho más intenso de lo que había podido imaginar.

Algunos copos de nieve se deslizaron del pelo de Lily a su cara, convirtiendo su primer beso, en el cuello, en una sensación gélida. Cuando le besó en la mejilla sus labios habían recuperado cierta calidez; cogiéndole de la barbilla le obligó a mirarla. Estaba tan cerca que apenas podía distinguir más que detalles que, a simple vista, le hubieran pasado desapercibidos. Los rastros que las pecas del verano habían dejado bajo los ojos, el temblor de los párpados, tres besos que depositó primero en su labio superior y luego en el inferior, a los que no supo responder...

\- Ahora te toca a ti. - escuchó fugazmente, y sólo cuando le tocó el hombro supo que le estaba hablando.

Se inclinó titubeante, calculando mal la aproximación. El primer beso se lo dio en la nariz, pero cuando fue a apartarse notó que le estrechaba la mano. Cerró los ojos e intentó imitarla. Besó los labios igual que había hecho ella. Lily abrió la boca y le besó de la misma forma. Por un momento creyó que se estaba apartando, abrió los ojos y Lily se sentó en sus piernas. Sin decir una palabra le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Desconcertado, Snape se limitó a pasar la mano por su espalda y los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban por debajo de los hombros.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo. - murmuró Lily con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

\- ¿El qué? - Lily se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en la pared.

\- Obligarme a dar el primer paso... - respondió con expresión suplicante. Snape dudó unos segundos antes de volver a atraerla hacia sí. No importaba que no hubiera sabido qué decir, ni que el frío estuviera empezando a calarles hasta los huesos, ni siquiera que el baile hubiera acabado ya, o los pocos alumnos que volvían a sus dormitorios por ese camino sin llegar a verlos besándose en aquella esquina. No importaba porque tal como había imaginado, Lily sabía mejor que las ranas de chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Entradilla: Punk Rock Princess, de Something Corporate  
> \- Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando estaba planeando este fic (recién publicada La Orden del Fénix) este no era el final. Este capítulo habría sido el final de la primera mitad. La segunda mitad habría tratado de Snape y Lily intentando mantener una relación en medio de la guerra, pero nunca llegué a escribirlo y francamente ya dudo que lo haga, así que voilá, el fic completo y cartelito de "The End", dejándolo en fluff. Gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> \- La entradilla ('Why do you have to be so unkind...') es una estrofa de Nothing but you, de Kim Ferron.  
> \- Layla Spectum es un personaje original de Aldery. Cheryl también fue creada por ella.  
> \- “Claro que tengo razón, ¿te importaría memorizarlo?” es una frase de la película A life less ordinary.


End file.
